


100 NSFW Prompts Challenge

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, Sad, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: //this will no longer be updated! thank you for a good run!//List of the ships and which chapters they are in for your reading convenience!DenNor: 4, 12, 20 [2P: 8]EngPru: 13GerItaPan: 17HongIce: 1, 6LietPol: 15, 19NedPort: 16PruAus: 5PruCan: 14 [Nyo: 10]PruHun: 3SpaMano: 9, 18UsUK: 2, 7 [2P: 11]





	1. A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hong Kong and Iceland share their first kiss.

They had ditched the yearly world meeting together- tired of seeing nothing but older, grumpier countries pitting it against each other.

“Yo,” Leon whispered, leaning himself closer to the fair-skinned boy to his right. “Wanna ditch?”

Emil did a double take, not believing that the fanciful Hong Kong had asked _him_ , Iceland, to ditch the world meeting.

They’d never even really talked before- but Emil had always had a.. _special_ interest in the other boy. Nothing he would ever tell his older brother about. Ever.

Or Hong Kong himself, he had thought.

Emil chuckled, glancing around the room. “Uh, yes.”

Leon held his palm out, welcoming Iceland to grab on. Emil blushed gently and did as expected, being pulled up from his seat and towards the exit of the conference room.

The two toured a little around London, where the meeting was being held that year. Hong Kong knew his way around, do to his living with the country himself.

Around sunset, on top of one of Leon’s favorites buildings- his favorite due to the amazing view of the Thames- that they had a certain special moment.

The two of them admired the river together, both avoiding eye contact with the other, to avoid any unwelcome awkwardness. They just leaned on the ledge of the top of the building, taking in the city blink by blink, for a good ten minutes.

Emil knew it was the time- the opportunity had most definitely presented itself.

“I- I didn’t even know you knew me, to be honest,” Emil stated bluntly, staring out at the river alongside Leon. 

Leon chuckled.

“I didn’t know you, like, at all. I just saw a cute guy.. and made my move,” he admitted, as his eyelids flicked shut and his cheeks turned up just a little into a smirk, still watching the river.

Emil’s mouth opened just a bit, and he instantly blushed immensely.

“No way.”

“Yes way.”

Emil turned to face his partner for the day. Leon did the same after a second, his eyes meeting the slightly shorter boy’s.

They stared, just taking each other in.

“Oh my god,” Leon gasped, putting a hand on Emil’s shoulder, causing him to shudder.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I want to kiss you so badly right now.”

That moment in time was frozen, the two boys already lost in each other. 

And they hadn’t even touched.

Emil shivered in anticipation. With a shaky breath of nervousness,

“That’s fine.”

Leon drove his hand from where it was on Emil’s shoulder to his mid-back, pulling him in towards his own body. With what seemed like a wrong movement on Leon’s part, their foreheads met, resting on each other. Leon was focused in on the purple orbs before him, the ones he didn’t realize he needed so greatly until today.

His loose hand found it’s way to Emil’s right cheek, guiding him in to meet his lips and close the gap of heavy breathing and nervousness.

Leon kissed him- and Emil kissed Leon- with passion neither of them have ever felt before.

Leon wrapped his arm all the way around the waist of the smaller boy, and Emil’s hands found their way up and down Leon’s sides.

Leon moved his focus down to his neck, covering every open patch of skin with marks that wouldn’t be forgotten. Emil started backing up a bit, pulling Leon with him, until his waist hit the short wall they had previously been leaning on. He slid down, pulling the two of them together to the ground.

Leon planted his two hands on either side of Emil’s head against the concrete of the wall. He paused for a moment, just taking in the shocked expression.

“You’re, like, so beautiful. Have I said that before?” Leon breathed, before leaning in to continue sucking on the other boy’s neck passionately.

“Not ever. We just met today, I think you’re forgetting,” Emil said jokingly, running his hands through the dark head of hair just below his eye-line. He breathed and panted heavy, running his hands all over the beautiful boy before him.

Leon lifted his head to meet Emil’s sight.

“Will you, like, be my boyfriend?”


	2. Discovering Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America and England's first time.

_How long have I waited for this?_

Alfred thought to himself as the slightly smaller man passionately attacked his neck with suckles and kisses.

Alfred found his hands on Arthur’s chest, slowly working their way down his still clothed stomach. They moved down further; landing on the Brit’s belt.

His hand must have slipped, or something, because he didn’t really intend on grabbing Arthur’s dick as suddenly as he did.

Arthur didn’t protest, but instead gave more of a groan into Alfred’s collarbone.

Alfred was slightly surprised to find a completely hard member under the other’s pants.

“Fuck, Arthur. You’re so fucking hot,” Alfred panted. “Do you want to?”

“Oh my,” Alfred said, pulling away. “I though you’d never ask.”

Alfred proceeded to undo Arthur’s belt and push his pants down to his ankles, Arthur finishing the job and kicking them away. He tugged the ends of his own shirt over his neck and tossed it to the side as well, leaving him in nothing but boxers. Alfred began to unbutton his shirt, fumbling with the buttons in his hurry. Arthur took over, and Alfred focused in on his neck, kissing and sucking like Arthur had been just moments before. Next thing, Alfred’s pants were off, and the two were moving their way towards Alfred’s bed.

Alfred sat down with his back against the headboard, and Arthur kneeled between his legs before him. He began toying with the American’s waistband.

“I’m guessing you like..?” Arthur asked reluctantly, cocking his head to the side slightly.

“Oh, hell yeah.”

Arthur put on a malicious smile and tugged his boyfriend’s briefs down to his ankles, pulling them off in the same fluid motion. He almost gaped at the view before him- his boyfriend’s member completely standing to attention.

“How do you like it?”

“Uhh..” Alfred pondered. “However you do it, probably.”

Arthur chuckled, slowly wrapping his fingers around Alfred’s dick and beginning to stroke _painfully_ slowly.

After a minute or two, Arthur bent down, sticking his ass up and licked Alfred’s dick from bottom to top, causing Alfred to moan wantonly.

“Oh my god, _fuck_ Arthur.”

“That’s the idea.”

Arthur took him completely in, beginning to bob up and down slowly while maintaining eye contact with his reddening boyfriend.

With every upwards motion Arthur’s tongue swirled around the tip, and without thinking to much, Alfred grabbed onto Arthur’s hair, pulling roughly.

Arthur groaned around Alfred’s cock, the vibrations almost being enough to send him over.

“A-Arthur.. I may come..”

“Damn, It’s only been a few minutes.” Arthur pulled away, wiping his mouth. “You must really love me or something.”

Alfred smirked and gave a small shrug. “Huh. Maybe,” he said sarcastically, wrapping his hand around to the back of Arthur’s head, and pulled him into a kiss.

“Wanna do something.. together?”

Arthur gave a small laugh. “Definitely. Do you keep lube around?”

“Duh,” Alfred said, reaching over to his bedside table and pulling out the small bottle. It was full and looked recently-opened, which led Alfred to believe he bought it for him coming over today. He smiled, sliding off his own boxers.

Alfred looked at the bottle. Then at his boyfriend. Then back at the bottle.

“What?” Arthur asked.

“You know what.”

“I don’t care. As long as someone’s fucking someone, I’m happy.”

Alfred smirked. “All right then. Come here.”

Arthur turned around, presenting his ass to the other boy. Alfred poured a liberal amount of the sticky liquid onto his fingers and dropped the bottle to the sheets. With his dry hand, he groped and kneaded his boyfriend’s ass and got himself a view of the hole.

Alfred, rather suddenly, stuck one lone digit into Arthur’s opening. Arthur inhaled sharply. Alfred stopped pushing his finger in worry.

“Sorry, lad. Didn’t prepare much,” Arthur apologized adjusting himself slightly. “Keep going, then.”

Alfred nodded affirmatively and began slowly pumping the finger in and out. When he felt the hole begin to stretch more, he inserted another finger. Then another. With one extra-rough stroke of his middle finger, he knew he hit Arthur’s spot when he was met with a shiver and a slight moan.

Alfred got up onto his knees, and Arthur followed suit and settled himself sturdy on all fours. Alfred took his own cock in hand, and grabbed his boyfriend’s with the other, doing a few quick pumps before removing his hand placing it on Arthur’s lower back to steady him more as he prepared to push in. He lined his member up with the other’s hole, and sheathed himself in.

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” Arthur groaned, pushing himself backwards to speed up the entrance.

“You good?”

“Yeah, yeah. Get started then,” Arthur instructed.

“Alright, alright!” Alfred chuckled, pulling backwards slowly, before slamming back in, pulling a moan out of his boyfriend.

As he gradually gained some more speed, Arthur couldn’t help but to shove himself backwards to meet Alfred’s thrusts. Alfred was panting heavily, which only added to Arthur’s own chorus of moans.

“Fuck, Artie,” Alfred groaned, thrusting faster and faster as the tension in his stomach grew.

“Oh! My god, Alfred, you’re _good_ ,” Arthur whined, coming closer and closer to finishing.

Alfred thrust harder than before, and he knew he was hitting Arthur right where it counts.

“Shit, shit, Alfred..” Arthur moaned, stroking himself to a finish, soiling the sheets below him with sticky with come.

The tightening of Alfred’s ass was enough to bring Alfred to release inside, pulling back slowly after a few moments.

Arthur slumped down, Alfred falling over beside him. They laid, panting, for a few minutes together.

“We should do that again sometime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't really fit the prompt sooo well, but hey, cut me some slack- this was my very first "real" smut :0


	3. Sofa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia and Hungary fuck on a couch.

Elizabeta leaned into her elbow, which was resting on the side of the sofa, and yawned. Gilbert, who had his arm positioned behind her head and resting on the top of the sofa, cocked his head.

“Wow, tired of this movie already? I should’ve know,” he scoffed.

Elizabeta scoffed back. “Should’ve known what?”

“You were bored.”

Elizabeta crossed her arms and crashed the side of her face into her boyfriend’s side. “Of course I am, you nit wit. You think I haven’t already seen _Titanic_ a billion times?”

Gilbert pondered comically. “Well I mean, yeah.”

Elizabeta laughed and gently hit him with a throw pillow to her other side. “Come on. I’m bored, so let’s do something.”

“What do you have in mind, exactly?” Gilbert asked semi-provocatively, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t know, I thought we could maybe just..? Have some fun?”

Gilbert smiled maliciously. “Oh, hell yeah.” He stood to leave. “Come on, let’s go upstairs.”

“Wait,” Elizabeta said suddenly, grabbing onto her boyfriend’s pant leg. “Let’s just stay on the couch.”

“Uh.. why?”

“Because.. I don’t feel like getting up?” Elizabeta tried, beginning to move her hands up his pants a bit more with each passing second. “We can have just as much fun here, maybe even more, knowing someone may be around the house somewhere?”

Gilbert laughed and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Alright, then. Let’s see what you got.”

Elizabeta smiled at her boyfriend, who know had his crotch directly in her face as he stood before her. She made quick work of his belt, tossing it away to the side. She undid his pants and dropped them down to his feet. She smiled at the outline in front of her face, beginning to lightly trace the shape in her boyfriend’s boxer shorts. She gripped the waistband and promptly tugged them down, landing on top of his pants that now pooled around his ankles.

She grabbed his half-hard member in her hand and began to stroke, eliciting a small grunt from Gilbert.

Elizabeta continued to stroke up and down painfully slowly, bringing her boyfriend to full hardness. Gilbert’s hands ran through her hair, grabbing and releasing aimlessly as Elizabeta wrapped her mouth around him. She started bobbing her head up and down, stroking the part of his member she couldn’t cover with her lips.

“Shit, Liz,” Gilbert groaned, gripping her brown hair in his hands.

“Mhm?” Elizabeta mumbled around her boyfriend’s cock, the vibrations causing him to shudder.

Elizabeta pulled away with a pop, and reached up to grab his shirt, pulling him down towards her face- stopping just before their mouths met.

“Strip me, Gil,” she demanded breathlessly, causing Gilbert to laugh out loud and pull his shirt up and over his shoulders, tossing it to the side. He bent down closer, grabbing the sides of Elizabeta’s face and planting a firm kiss on her lips, smiling into it before he pulled away. 

Gilbert hurried to undo her jeans, pulling them down and slipping them over her feet, adding them to the pile of clothes collecting in the corner.

He let their lips meet again, kissing her more passionately than before. As he did, he groped her breast firmly in his right hand, his left hand gripping the hem of her shirt. He pulled away from their kiss for half a second, just long enough to pull her shirt up and over her head.

Gilbert gripped her tight on the hips, strong enough to be able to sit himself down on the couch and flip her onto his lap in the same movement. Elizabeta settled herself in, straddling her legs on either side of Gilbert.

She planted both hands on either side of his head, slamming her mouth against his with more passion still. Gilbert reached around to her back, attempting to undo her bra, but really only tangling it up more than it may had been before.

Elizabeta chuckled, reaching around to her back. “You still can’t do it, huh? After all this time?”

Gilbert blushed in slight embarrassment, before leaning forward slightly to plant a single kiss on her lips, and then running his hands up from the bottom of her breast, over her gentle hipbone, down the the sides of her ass.

“I love you so much, Liz.”

Elizabeta smiled as wide as she could, as he bra fell off her shoulders and into her hand. She threw it off behind her, and wrapped her arms around Gilbert’s neck, coming face to face with red-violet eyes.

“I love you too,” Elizabeta stated, proudly, kissing him promptly on the lips. “I guess.”

Gilbert chuckled at her sarcasm, beginning to toy at the lace hem of her underwear. He made quick eye contact with her, as if asking for permission. Elizabeta rose both eyebrows, as if to say “what are you waiting for?”.

Elizabeta raised herself up onto her knees as Gilbert pulled her lace underwear down to her knees, and from there she was able to wiggle out of them.

Elizabeta steadied herself by gripping Gilbert’s shoulders, as she positioned herself over the almost dripping member before her. Gilbert hissed in pleasure as he entered her plenty wet entrance.

“ _Shit_ , Liz,” Gilbert groaned, placing his hands on the dip of Elizabeta’s hip.

Elizabeta rocked cautiously, before beginning to push herself up and down slowly, finding her rhythm. She let out a single, breathy moan as she began to bounce up and down faster and faster.

Gilbert bucked up into her hips occasionally, but Elizabeta was the one leading.

“Fuck, oh my god, that feels _so_ good, Gil,” Elizabeta moaned, letting out a small squeak afterwards.

Gilbert, needing _her_ now more than ever, brought his arms around from her hips to under her ass, and got a better hold of her. Elizabeta, who knew what he was doing, stopped moving and wrapped her arms around his neck, suckling and biting needfully as she waited for her boyfriend to hoist the two of them up together, and gently place them so that her back was on the couch and he hovered over her. As soon as they settled back in to their rhythm, Gilbert could thrust harder, drawing a wanton moan from Elizabeta below him.

Gilbert gained speed, groping her breast and running his opposite hand through her hair as he came close to his finish. Elizabeta moaned and whined and whimpered still, probably not lasting much longer either.

“Shit, Gil, shit, shit, shit..” She trailed off at the end, finishing with a 

_ridiculously hot look on her face_ , Gilbert thought, losing control of his thrusts and finishing inside of her.

Gilbert basically collapsed over her, both of them panting heavily.

After just laying together for a few moments, Gilbert laughed giddily.

“What?” Elizabeta asked, slightly concerned.

Gilbert, who had been resting his head on her bare chest, wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her down to be positioned more below him, and planted a kiss on her lips.

“Oh, nothing. It’s just that I love you. So much. More than myself.”

Elizabeta began laughing along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point forward, I am accepting requests! I'll do any ship (even the 'obscure' ones) because I'm down with p much everything c:
> 
> For your convenience, here is a list of the next ten prompts:
> 
> Masturbation  
> Bodily fluids ((the ship better be damn good because this isn't really my thing but I will do it))  
> Oral sex  
> Something new ((this is up for a lot of discussion so I guess this falls under whatever 'other' style you may want))  
> Romantic evening  
> First time  
> Blindfolds  
> No speaking (only using body language)  
> Sex game (e.g. first to come loses)  
> One catches the other Masturbating  
> Sex toys
> 
> So, any of those, any ship! Feel free to comment:)


	4. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norway masturbates to the thought of Denmark.

Norway almost stormed in his front door. He ripped his jacket off his back and simply tossed it onto the shoe mat behind the door. He tore his shoulder bag off his shoulder, completely disregarding whatever valuables or fragile objects may be inside as he let it drop to the floor.

“Another one of those.. fucking bitches,” Lukas muttered to himself, marching to his bedroom with only one intention in mind. As he stomped along, up the stairs, he worked at removing his tie, and as he pulled it from around his neck, he balled it up in his hand.

Lukas slid his bedroom door open, and went as quickly as he could so that he could flop down, face first, onto his bed. He landed on his stomach with a _fwomp_ and buried his face in the sheets.

He didn’t even want to admit to himself he was crying- Mathias wasn’t even his boyfriend, after all, so he was totally free to do what he wanted, and Lukas had no right to get upset. And yet, he was.

Lukas flipped himself onto his back, reaching over to his nightstand, and grabbing the box of tissues. He gently dabbed at his tears and took a deep breath.

As free as Mathias was, Lukas couldn’t help but think back to the time when they were slightly younger; They may had drunk too much or gone without sleep for too long, but Mathias made the decision to stay the night at Lukas’, and Lukas could still remember the events of the evening in perfect order.

Lukas took a shaky breath in and out, remembering that day had gone and past. And he heard from his younger brother himself that Mathias had hooked up with _another_ random Danish girl, and he was angry. He gently smacked himself on the side of his head, in a weak attempt to clear the Dane from his thoughts.

The harder he tried to forget him, the more the memories played in his head.

_“Lukas.”_

_“What?”_

_“We’ve been friends for a while now, ja?”_

_“I guess so.”_

Lukas, at the image of Mathias in his head, shuddered. How long had it been, since they were together, just the two of them? He couldn’t remember. But he wished he could.

_Their eyes met. The only sounds between them were their heartbeats._

_Mathias, suddenly, positioned his hand on the back of Lukas’ neck and met their lips in a kiss. He pulled away, looking hesitant to try again, until Lukas grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Again, and again._

Lukas let out a shaky sigh, reaching down below his waist with slow and reluctant hands.

_Mathias fumbled with Lukas’ shirt buttons until he could easily slip his button-up off his shoulders. Mathias, pulling away from Lukas for only a split second as he pulled his own sweater over his head, tossing it over his shoulder._

Lukas undid his belt buckle, sliding his belt out the loops so it could fall limply to the bed. He gripped his pants waist and slid them down to his mid thigh, and observed his almost-hard member making his boxers shrink by the second.

_Lukas ran his fingers gently over Mathias’ sculpted abdomen, almost gasping in wonder at what he had seen for years, maybe while going for a dip in each other’s company or relaxing in the sauna, but never been able to reach out and_ touch.

Lukas grumbled to himself quietly as he reached to pus his boxers down to take his member in hand, beginning to gently stroke himself.

_Mathias worked at his companion’s neck hungrily, sucking and biting on all skin from his collarbone up. Lukas couldn’t do anything but whimper and run his hands over Mathias’ shoulders and back. Lukas brought his hands around to Mathias’ front, and began to undo his pants._

“Mm.. fuck, Mat..” Lukas groaned, rubbing his thumb over the head, already dripping pre-cum.

_Mathias followed along, pulling his pants down and kicking them away, as well as his boxers. Lukas did the same, leaving the two of them exposed._

_“Luk,” Mathias breathed into Lukas’ neck, after he had gone back to work on the pale as snow skin. “You’re hot as fuck, did you know that?”_

Lukas whined for a good five seconds in pleasure, his head pressing into his mattress harder than before now. 

_Mathias took Lukas’ member, and began to stroke harshly. Lukas winced at the start, but soon got into his friend’s rhythm and was able to follow along with the gentle rolling of his hips._

Lukas desperately tried to imitate what Mathias had done to him, but couldn’t recreate the feeling of larger, calloused hands rubbing him from base to tip.

_Lukas took gentle hold of Mathias’ cock as well, and tried to match the rhythm and intensity of Mathias, who was still hovering over him, propping himself up on one arm. Mathias had their lips meet, and Lukas, with his other free hand, wrapped it around to his back, and began to scrape patterns down his back with rather blunt nails. Mathias groaned into Lukas’ mouth._

Lukas continued to stroke himself, faster and faster still. He could feel his oncoming orgasm, so he desperately attempted to speed up the recollection he was experiencing.

_“Shit, Lukas, you’re good at this,” Mathias almost chuckled, shivering slightly in pleasure._

_Lukas laughed quietly. He couldn’t help thinking- was this Denmark’s first time with a man? In a sense, that would make him Mathias’ first. In a sense._

The image of Mathias with any other man ran through Lukas’ head. For reasons he didn’t want to know, that only added to the heat and pleasure of the moment. Lukas whimpered quietly to himself, stroking almost erratically now.

“F-fuck.. Mathias, oh my god..”

Hot ropes of semen splattered the palm of his hand, and Lukas wasn’t quick to clean it up. He continued to pump his dick, deriving as much pleasure as possible.

Lukas reached to the box of tissues and cleaned himself up, after a moment with his hand on his stomach and his eyelids shut.

As he cleaned himself up, he was hit with a sudden crying spell. Tears started flowing, and even as he desperately tried to wipe them away, they wouldn’t quit.

Mathias wasn’t his, and he just had to accept it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this was actually kind of sad. idk why I'm crying in da club right now o(；△；)o  
> Please leave ship requests in the comments! ♥


	5. One on the Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia sucks Austria off- while Austria is on the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PruAus, as requested by GakukoKamui and Mrturtletheturtle!

Maybe Prussia had coaxed him into one too many beers, but next thing Austria knew, the slightly-taller man was hovering above him on the sofa, quickly working at his lips with his own. 

It was morally wrong what he was letting him do, because both of them knew _plenty_ well that Gilbert belonged to Elizabeta.

But there was something about his old friend that kept Gilbert attached to him- wether it be the inexplicably clean brown hair, the mesmerizing violet eyes, or even the _glasses_.

Roderich couldn’t stop him.

Gilbert ran his hands from the Roderich’s nape, down to his lower back, all the way down to where his back stops and ass begins.

“G-Gilbert,” Roderich sputtered, pulling away from the kiss suddenly, causing Gilbert’s expression to scrunch up. “What are you trying to do?”

Gilbert sat up and ran a hand through his hair. “I mean.. you’re irresistible, Rod, I think both of us can admit that..” Gilbert leaned back down and placed a few kisses on the side of Roderich’s neck.

“Sure, but you’re _drunk_.” The last word stuck out. “You’re with Hungary.”

“Yeah, so were you.”

“Were.”

“Doesn’t matter, she wouldn’t care.”

“Something in me doubts that..”

Their small squabble was interrupted by the chime of a cell phone. Gilbert patted his pockets, didn’t find anything, and shrugged at Roderich. He reached over to the coffee table, where he found his own phone buzzing and ringing quite violently. It was Hungary.

“Speak of the devil,” he muttered to himself, sitting up and turning so his feet landed on the floor. He reached over, grabbed his phone, and slid to answer. Gilbert groaned quietly and crossed his arms, falling back so that his back slammed against the couch.

“Roderich Edelstein,” Roderich stated blankly, rubbing his hand over his forehead.

“Roderich? Oh thank goodness you answered! I thought you may be asleep. I have some urgent business,” Elizabeta went on, prompting Roderich to lean his head in his hand out of pure boredom. Gilbert was beginning to feel the same way.

“Elaborate.”

“I have some unfinished paperwork from the.. blah blah.. blah blah blah..”

She probably was saying something rather important, but Roderich had lost any focus for Elizabeta, as it was all directed now at Gilbert. He got up out of his seat and wandered over so that he could face Roderich.

“Uh huh.. Uh huh..” Roderich rattled with zero emotion, as his eyes followed his companion for the night as he kneeled down before him.

“Roderich? I just asked if you wanted to meet about it tomorrow?”

Gilbert cocked an eyebrow. He looked towards Roderich’s crotch, then to Roderich’s eyes, then back again. As if he was asking for permission.

“Oh! Oh, yeah, do it.”

Gilbert chuckled, and began fiddling with Roderich’s belt buckle.

“So.. we’re.. doing it? Tomorrow? What time would work best for you?”

Roderich shivered as Gilbert traced, painfully slowly, around his member, through his underwear.

“U-Um.. anytime, is alright, I suppose. But not the early morning. I have a prior engagement.”

Gilbert laughed silently as he tugged Roderich’s boxers, as well as his pants, down to his ankles, revealing Roderich’s increasingly-hard member. Gilbert began to touch, gently and teasingly.

“How’s three?”

Roderich winced as Gilbert wrapped his fingers around his now hardened cock suddenly, and began to stroke.

“Mm.. that should be f-fine, yes,” Roderich sputtered weakly, already succumbing to Gilbert’s game.

“Are you okay, Roderich?”

Roderich looked down towards Gilbert, who was beginning to suck happily.

“Oh, yes, I’m- FUCK,” he exclaimed suddenly as Gilbert’s tongue swirled the tip of his almost-dripping member.

“Roderich? What just happened? Are you alright?”

“Yes! Yes, I’m quite alright. I just.. dropped my glass.”

“I didn’t hear any glass shatter or anything.. but I suppose accidents happen.”

“Yes, of- of course,” Roderich struggled to say as Gilbert bobbed his head vigorously on Roderich’s dick.

“It was quite nice to talk to you right now, Roderich. You’re not too busy, right now, are you? Would you like to chat for a few more minutes?”

Roderich chewed on his lip as he looked down to see Gilbert, still, and when Gilbert noticed him looking, he made a “hm?” noise that sent Roderich absolutely _mad_.

“Yes,” was all Roderich could manage without moaning wantonly into the phone. “H-how’s Gilbert?”

Gilbert’s eyes, which where closed, flicked open and darted straight at Roderich. He gave him a look that pretty much said “what the fuck?”.

“Oh, yes, he and I are just fine. We’ve been friends for so long, yeah? I think we just have good chemistry, the two of us,” Elizabeta explained. Roderich was watching Gilbert, who was still sucking away happily.

“You know? Sorry, Elizabeta, I have to go,” Roderich said suddenly, hanging up as soon as physically possible.

Gilbert lifted his head, but continued to stroke him slowly.

“That dragged the hell on.”

“She was talking a lot about you.”

“Ja? And?”

“Don’t you feel a _little_ bad?”

“No. I told you, it’s no big deal.”

Roderich considered.

“You know, maybe it’s not.”

Gilbert leaned back in to finish him off, and not soon after, Roderich knew he couldn’t last much longer.

He let out a long, needy moan as his head tipped backwards and his hands found their way into Gilbert’s silver locks.

Gilbert laughed around Roderich’s member, bobbing his head at an unreasonably fast pace at this point.

“F-fuck.. Gilbert.. I’m going to come..”

And come he did, right into Gilbert’s mouth. Gilbert took it all, then pulled his head away and wiped his mouth.

“Alright, my turn,” Gilbert announced, standing up.

“Wait, what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Roderich was painfully out of character. Oh well, drunk Austria is different than regular Austria.
> 
> Comment your ship requests, please~! ((If you are wondering, I do 2p! and Nyo! as well!))


	6. Oral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hong Kong and Iceland 69.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request done for Mrturtletheturtle! Shout out to you for having the same OTP as me!♥
> 
> ((ALSO- I am so sorry I haven't updated for a long time! I have been very busy with exams and sports!))

After a long day doing.. whatever they do, Hong Kong and Iceland always opted to just relax together, typically with Emil snuggling himself into the slightly taller man’s side, as they lounge on either one of their beds.

Hong Kong put his phone, which he had been browsing his Twitter feed with, down in his lap.

“Hey, Em,” Leon chimed, gently nudging Emil in his side, as he had begun dozing off. “Wake up.”

Emil yawned gently. “Why? It’s late.”

“Yeah, but I was kind of, like, planning something.”

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

Leon laughed and placed a kiss on Emil’s hairline.

“I thought we could try something kind of new?”

Emil’s eyes widened. They had only.. _done the deed_ two times thus far. Leon was already bored? There was no way, literally no way. Was he _that_ awful?

“You’re gonna have to be more specific than that.”

Leon chuckled in slight embarrassment to admit to his imagination, as he placed his hands on either side of Emil so that he could prop him up on his own lap. Emil’s legs fell limply to the side, and his hands rested on the sheets below them.

“Ok, hear me out, but like.. you know in porn? How they-”

“No. I refuse.”

“Like, hear me out! They.. like.. give each other oral at the same time?”

Emil’s face flushed to become pink.

“Sixty-nine?”

“Yeah! That!”

“You wanna do that, specifically?”

“Yes.”

Emil shivered at the intent in his boyfriend’s voice. Maybe this wasn’t all bad, he thought to himself.

“Alright,” Emil said, beginning to tug his own top up.

“Really? Like, that easy?”

As he whipped his own sweater of his body, he began to work at his boyfriend’s button up. “Uh, yeah.”

Leon chuckled shortly in victory, before kissing his significant other straight on the lips, and hard. He grinned, pulling away, and helping Emil to maneuver his shirt off.

The two teens reveled in the moment together, Emil settled gently on Leon’s lap, as they just breathed quietly. Leon ran his slightly-calloused hand from Emil’s chest to the back of his shoulders, gently, as if Emil might crumble under his touch.

Leon brought Emil in close to him, until their faces were in each other’s shoulders. Leon cocked his head gently so that he could whisper in Emil’s ear.

“I love you.”

Emil turned as well, so he could gently place a kiss on his boyfriend’s neck.

Leon made short work of Emil’s pants, leaving him in only his briefs. Emil laughed quietly in excitement, and crawled backwards off Leon’s lap, placing himself between his boyfriend’s legs.

Emil undid his jeans and slipped them off gently, and quickly did the same with his boxer shorts. 

He reached to grab Leon’s slowly-hardening member and began to stroke. Up and down, slowly, like he had done to himself. so many times before.

Before he met Leon.

Emil continued to pump gently, allowing a quiet sigh to be emitted from Leon’s mouth.

“Come here, Em,” Leon demanded, although his voice still remained calm and collected.

Emil did as instructed, slipping his briefs off as he crawled back up to meet his boyfriend’s lips. He pushed a passionate kiss, as Leon touched the side of his face gently, guiding him into it.

Emil pulled away slowly.

“So we just.. do it?”

Leon blushed. “I, like.. guess so.”

Emil chuckled through the slight awkwardness, and took a deep breath in, before going in for another kiss.

Leon wiggled himself a bit lower on the bed so he wasn’t quite propped up anymore, and Emil took the agreed upon position. He settled himself next to Leon, facing the end of the bed, and after a moment he gently kicked his leg over his boyfriend’s torso so that he was kneeling, with Leon’s chest between his legs. He adjusted himself a bit until his ass was in Leon’s face, and shivered as his boyfriend wrapped his fingers around his hardening cock.

Emil focused in on the throbbing member before him, continuing what he had been doing before. He grabbed it, and stroked a few times, breathing heavily.

He had done this before, but not while it was being done to him. Leon had already taken the liberty of wrapping his mouth around his dick, simply bobbing up and down. Emil blinked hard, and shook his head gently in an attempt to get himself back in focus. He gave a few more precautionary strokes, until bringing the member between his lips.

Emil’s tongue swirled the tip, causing Leon to moan. The vibrations cause Emil to shiver and whimper weakly. Even as he almost lost focus again, he immediately resumed trying to bring his boyfriend as much pleasure as possible. That’s all he wanted at all, really. Emil pushed his head down on Leon’s dick as far as possible, emitting a choking sound as he gagged on the oversized load. 

Leon pulled his mouth of Emil’s cock with a _pop_ , and the satisfying noise could’ve made Emil come there and then.

“Fuck, Em, can you do that again?” Leon asked eagerly, panting heavily.

Emil hummed an “Mhm” sound, again taking his boyfriend as much as possible. Leon writhed gently beneath

“Oh my god, Em, I’m gonna come,” Leon wailed, kneading his boyfriend’s ass in the moment. “Pull off.”

Emil didn’t, in fact, pull off, but he took his boyfriend’s hot ropes up cum and swallowed.

Only after that did Emil pull of, wiping his mouth and dismounting from Leon’s torso. He turned to face him. Leon was bright pink, and panting heavily. With his mouth hanging open, pushing heavy breaths, he turned his neck gently to face his boyfriend, who was leaning just above him.

“Come on my face,” Leon instructed, needfully, breathlessly.

Emil smirked, beginning to stroke himself gently as he helped himself back up onto Leon’s chest, with his knees digging into the mattress on either side. Leon closed his eyes and opened his mouth, waiting for the white hot liquid to hit his face. When it did, Emil emitted a groan while Leon cried out gently.

Emil, as his post-coital bliss drew to an end rather quickly, reached to grab tissues as fast as possible to clean his boyfriend up.

“That was a dumb idea. Why did we do that?” Emil muttered to himself, wiping the sticky liquid from Leon’s face.

“I don’t know, like, I heard semen’s good for your skin.”

“No! I mean the.. the.. _sixty-nining_.”

“What? I thought it was great.”

“Exactly! I- I’m saying it was a bad idea..” Emil blushed. “Cause I want to do it again.”

Leon laughed giddily, sitting up to meet his boyfriends lips in a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very fun to write. I think we'll see some more of Hong and Icey up in here at some point.. (￣ω￣)
> 
> Please comment your requests! I also do 2P, Nyotalia, or whatever your heart desires~ ☻


	7. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Arthur Kirkland provides Alfred Jones with what he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By 'something new', I mean something new to me. Enjoy a Pirate AU UkUs, as requested by Monster_Cages!
> 
> ((NOTE: This chapter features my weak attempt at BDSM, if you could even call it that. The consent level is dubious, at best. Just FYI.))

It had been a long journey so far- plenty of mishaps aboard Captain Arthur Kirkland’s _World._

Kirkland was the finest, most successful pirate in the business, with a crew of faithful followers aboard on every embarkation.

Some, more faithful than others.

The sun had set over the relatively calm ocean, allowing the stars to reflect against the water.

Alfred leaned his forearms against the side of the ship, watching the waves pass beneath their oversized ship slowly. The rocking was a type of therapeutic- almost making him want to doze off in the sleeping quarters.

But, because of a mistake make with the Captain’s afternoon tea earlier in the day, he was working the night shift. Guarding the ship from potential looters or even other pirates.

_As if,_ Alfred thought to himself as he watched the ocean intently. _We’re in the middle of the freaking ocean. Who’s gonna loot us now?_

He repeated his own comfort words in his head as he settled himself in between two large crates of food, drifting in and out of sleep for a good while, until he was unconscious.

\--

Alfred awoke, his eyes foggy with sleep. He attempted to rub his eyes- until he found his wrists bound to the surface below him.

A.. table?

His feet felt bound as well. As he was looking to see if they were, he realized he was laid stark naked across the table. He began to breathe heavier and heavier.

Alfred took in his surroundings. He had never been in this room before, so he may not even be on the ship anymore..

Sure enough, he was. A small glass slid off a countertop on the other side of the room, probably due to some unwarranted motion on the ship.

But where was he? He was one of the Captain’s personal assistants.. he knew the boat up and down.

What _didn’t_ he know?

“Jones,” bellowed a voice from a darker section of the room, not lit by candlelight or torches.

_The Captain’s quarters._

Alfred gulped nervously. “H- hello?”

“Second mistake made in a single day.. It’s a damn shame,” said Captain Arthur Kirkland, as he strutted slowly towards the table on which Alfred was evidently strapped to.

“Captain.. why am I here? What are you doing to me?” Alfred asked, voice close to wavering.

Arthur came in close. Close enough to lean down, breathing onto Alfred’s ear. Alfred couldn’t do anything but stare up at the ceiling as the Captain whispered, “Giving you what you deserve.”

Alfred shuddered at the sound of his Captain’s whispering voice.

“S-Sir, Captain, no, I only added the incorrect amount of sugar to your tea.. I apologize. It will not happen again,” Alfred pleaded, desperate to get out of the horrible situation.

“And then you fell asleep on duty.”

“I’m sorry! I will never happen again, I promise.”

Arthur sighed deeply, and then laughed. He pulled something off of his belt, that had been hanging- some sort of.. _stick._ He turned, and began wandering his way around the table where Alfred was on display.

Alfred shivered and scrunched his eyes closed as he listened to the satisfying _smack_ of the tool against Arthur’s hand.

“You see, dear Jones,” Arthur explained, taking slow and elongated steps in a circuit around Alfred, “I’ve had my eye on you for quite a while.”

Alfred swallowed, then released a few breaths of exertion. _What was happening to him?_

“Wha- what do you mean, Captain?”

Arthur, once again, leaned in close, enough to be able to whisper just above his breath and still be heard.

“I’ve just been thinking this was long overdue, dear Alfred.”

Arthur, painfully slowly, ran the tip of the tool over Alfred’s shoulder teasingly. At the end of it, the part making contact with Alfred’s skin, the stick split into tentacle-like strands of leather, and the feel of them brushing against Alfred’s skin gave him goosebumps all the way down to his lower abdomen.

Alfred was still in shock of the moment.

_He had been away for around two years at that point, and he was alone in his quarters._

_He stroked himself, slowly, and sighed in pleasure._

“Captain, what are you going to do to me?”

Arthur chuckled. “Well, what’s the fun in telling you.”

_Captain was incredibly sexy. Incredibly, incredibly. He couldn’t help but imagine the man pounding his manhood into him- fast and needfully, just like he wanted him._

Arthur ran the cool and slender strings down from Alfred’s shoulders, until they were brushing his stomach gently. Getting dangerously close to where he wanted him most.

“Ca- Captain, I-” Alfred started, before getting a palm pressed to his lips.

“If you say one more word, you’re off the ship before sunrise.”

Alfred took the warning, and shut his mouth.

Arthur swirled the tool around a few times, before moving himself so he was table side to Alfred’s crotch. He leaned himself down on and elbow, propped against the table.

“I know exactly what you want, Jones,” Arthur said, fiddling with the tool in his hand. Running it over, ever so lightly, Alfred’s pubic hairs. “Don’t think I didn’t hear about your little.. _session_.”

Alfred scrunched his eyes shut in extreme embarrassment. Damn Francis, probably saw him beating off and told the Captain.

“I’m willing to bet..” Arthur went on, brushing the mysterious tool over Alfred’s member. “That you want me to fuck you harder than you ever have been fucked before.”

Alfred whimpered weakly, as his member was growing to hardness quickly.

“Mhm? What was that?”

Alfred didn’t succumb to his Captain’s teasing, but remained silent.

“Would you like that, Alfred?” Arthur breathed, leaning dangerously close to Alfred’s pulsing cock.

Alfred whimpered once more, thrashing slightly on the table.

“Just say the word, I’ll give you what you want..”

Alfred shut his eyes closed and tried to think of anything except for the situation he had found himself in.

“No need, dear Jones,” Arthur affirmed, wandering over to the counter, and picking up some sort of object. Something rather long, and cylindrical.

Arthur made his way, slowly, back to Alfred. Alfred shivered when he saw the object in his Captain’s hand- some sort of _plug_.

Arthur placed it down on the table, and reached into his own pocket, whipping out a small piece of fabric, a blindfold. Arthur was quick to wrap it around Alfred’s head, blocking out any light. Alfred could do nothing but whine weakly.

“How bad would you like this, Jones?”

Alfred moaned quietly, turning his head to the side, thrashing around just a bit.

Arthur attempted to catch his subordinate by surprise, by sticking the plug into his unlubricated asshole, unannounced.

Alfred gave a sharp and almost pained cry, as his cock dribbled pre-cum.

“You make a better play-thing than you do an assistant, I believe. Maybe I’ll keep you around.”

Alfred continued to writhe between the Captain, desperately trying to shove himself against the object up his ass.

“Ah ah ah, Alfred..” Arthur grunted, gripping Alfred’s cock with force. “That’s my job.”

Alfred continued to beg for what he needed most, wanting to scream out in pleasure and pain, simultaneously.

Arthur stroked, slowly, painfully slowly. So good that it was causing Alfred more distress than pleasure at the moment. 

“C-Captain.. Permission to speak, please?” Alfred whimpered, barely above a whisper.

Arthur gave Alfred a tight squeeze at the base, causing Alfred to squeak. “Granted.”

“I, uh-” Alfred started, as a shiver ran from his tailbone to the tip of his head. “ _Please.”_

“Please what, Jones?”

“I _need_ to come. _Please_.”

Arthur leaned into Alfred’s ear once more. “I want to hear you _beg for it_.”

“Please! Let me come!”

“Say my name.”

“Captain! Please, _please_ let me come!”

“Hm..” Arthur pretended to consider, before wrapping his pointer finger and thumb around the base of Alfred’s dick. “No.”

“W-what? Captain, please..” Alfred trailed off, as his sight of the red fabric over his eyes grew splotchy, as he used ever ounce of his power to resist finishing.

“Only if you swear you will never make a mistake again,” Arthur said, squeezing harder by the second.

“Oh! I will never, ever again! Just _please,_ let me come!”

“Alright then, fine.” Arthur removed his fingers, prompting Alfred to shoot hot ropes of cum, and beginning to writhe around on the table, desperate to reach to himself to stroke out every ounce of pleasure he could. But he couldn’t, as he was still tied up tight.

“That will be all, Jones. I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” Arthur concluded, as he began to walk away, leaving Alfred to his own devices. “Remember, no more mistakes.”

The door opened, then shut. Alfred was still lying naked on the table, blindfolded.

After that, how could he _not_ make another mistake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm high key laughing that this is my longest chapter lol
> 
> Please leave ship requests below! I do also do 2P, Nyo, or whatever else your little heart desires~（*´▽｀*）


	8. Blindfolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2P!Denmark fucks 2P!Norway, while Norway is in a blindfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2P!DenNor, as requested by MysteriouslyObsessed!  
> If this ain't your thing, I'll see you on Thursday :>

Denmark bit playfully into Norway’s neck, as Norway couldn’t do anything but moan and whine quietly beneath him.

“Ma- Mark..” Loke gasped, while his hands found their way around Markell’s chest and back, as Markell made a feast out of his lover’s neck.

Markell sucked on one spot in particular for about ten seconds, and then pulled his lips off and his head up with a _pop._ “Mhm?”

“I bought something today. Could you get off me?” Loke said, gently shoving Markell off of where he was straddling him, and leaned over to a small box on the nightstand.

“What did you buy?” Markell inquired, mostly to himself, as he craned his neck to see over Loke’s shoulder, and to see what may be in the box.

Loke turned around suddenly, with a small ‘ta dah!’ hummed under his breath. In his hand, he presented a small box- containing what appeared to be a swatch of silk fabric.

“A.. belt?” Markell said, raising an eyebrow. Loke rolled his eyes.

“No, blindfold!”

Markell opened his mouth, as if to say something, then closed it.

“What are you planning to do with your.. blindfold?”

Loke chuckled, carefully removing the silk band from its box, and placing the box on the nightstand behind him. He examined it in his hands.

“Well,” he began, crawling towards his significant other, in an attempt to be seductive. “I was thinking I could put it on, and you could.. _have your way_ with me.”

Markell cracked a smile. “That sounds interesting.”

Loke hummed an “mhm” and began guiding his hands over his companion’s sculpted body. Markell did the same, looking Loke up and down with prying eyes of affection.

When he attempted to remove Markell’s tie, Markell stopped him by centering his hand on Loke’s chest, gently pushing him back to a halt. He then took the liberty of pulling the other’s shirt off quickly and efficiently.

“Oh, so you’re keeping your clothes on? And I am not?” Loke inquired, tugging harshly on Markell’s tie.

“No, you’re not,” Markell answered, rather brusquely, as he continued to remove Loke’s clothing bit by bit. Next, his trousers, then finally his red boxers. Markell smirked gently at the sight of the erection before him. He reached down, in an attempt to begin stroking him to pleasure, before being met with a hand.

“Stop,” Loke scoffed, “blindfold first.”

Markell nodded in affirmation and picked up the blindfold from where it had been dropped on the bed. He fiddled with it for a second, before straightening it out enough so that he could wrap it around the other’s head, without any tangling. Loke helped himself enough so that he was sat, back against the headboard. They made quick eye contact, both smiling a malicious smile of desire. Markell moved in quickly, placing a quick kiss on his lips, before wrapping the silk band around Loke’s head, and knotting it tightly in the back. He adjusted it a bit.

“Good?” Markell inquired, inspecting his careful work.

“Feels fine. Now get on with it.”

“Get on with what?” He teased.

Loke popped up a cheek in a small smirk. “Don’t make me say it.”

Markell laughed giddily, and resumed what he had been doing before their transition. He gnawed gently on Loke’s neck- augmenting the marks he had left previously. Loke appeared to be responding more, with his senses slowly becoming more scrambled. He wined and whimpered as Markell wrapped his calloused fingertips around the formers member, and began to pump slowly.

As he did so, his boyfriend’s erection grew painfully hard. He didn’t pause while he leaned to the nightstand and grabbed the lube. Quiet enough so Loke couldn’t hear what he was doing. 

_It’s not like he would have been able to, anyways,_ Markell thought to himself. _He’s whining and moaning so loud._

Markell popped the bottle open, and with that sound, Loke let out a small “oh!” noise, voice wavering from sensitivity to his companion’s still moving hand.

Markell quit stroking, so he could pour a liberal amount of lube, enough to cover his fingers.

Markell adjusted himself so he was sitting on his ankles, and moved Loke’s bottom so that he was propped up on his thighs. Loke giggled happily. Markell began to toy at his lover’s hole, running his now-cool fingers over the opening repetitively, as he smiled maliciously to himself. Loke moaned quietly as Markell pushed just a finger in, and began to bend it to feel around a bit.

“Mm.. Mark, that’s nice..”

Markell gave a short sound of affirmation, as he was now focused mostly on finding the spot that would have the other seeing stars. When he did find it with one finger, Loke took in a short, high-pitched gasp. Markell entered another finger, then another. He continued to mimic a thrusting motion he would be making himself sooner or later.

Loke quivered gently, grabbing the sheets below him for leverage as he attempted to shove himself back on the other’s fingers.

“ _Shit_ , Mark, I need you right now,” he moaned, looking up to the ceiling.

Loke was only answered with the sound of a fly being unzipped, and an article of clothing slipping off. Presumably, and hopefully, Markell’s pants.

He was correct in his guessing. Loke heard the pop of the lube pottle and a short squeak, obviously the sound of Markell preparing his member.

Right he was, as Markell took his dick in hand and rose to his knees. He gripped Loke’s ass with one hand, and with the other, he steadied his member in line with his lover’s entrance.

He stayed there for a moment, basically torturing Loke with suspension.

“What are you waiting for?” Loke asked, breathlessly, needfully.

Markell stayed still for a moment, with a stupidly wide smile plastered on his face. As Loke was about to say something, he shoved himself into the other powerfully. Loke responded with a moan, that could’ve been classified as a scream.

Markell pulled himself closer to the entrance, before thrusting his hips in strong, prompting Loke to grip the sheets below him tight as he could. Markell gradually gained speed in the rhythm.

“M.. Mark.. fuck, that’s _so good_ ,” Loke squeaked. He started searching around with his hands, eventually stopping when his hands were situated on Markell’s forearms, which he could feel were strained with the exertion of holding him up.

He couldn’t hear any sounds from his lover, other than the occasional grunt or breathy, quiet moan. Loke wondered how he could (appear to) keep so composed, while he was slowly becoming a shaking and screaming mess below him.

Markell watched his lover writhe below him, forcing himself against his cock with as much force as he could muster.

“Loke.. _du er så smuk_ , fuck..”

“Oh! Oh my god, Mark!”

Loke was beginning to lose control, able to do nothing but moan wantonly and grip Markell’s arms for support.

Markell began to thrust as hard as he could, forcing Loke’s orgasm to be as powerful as he could make it.

Loke finished with a scream, spilling himself over the other’s entire torso.

Markell pulled off, as Loke panted below him. He, quietly enough so he couldn’t hear, began to stroke himself, rather violently, to bring himself to orgasm.

Without any verbal warning, he allowed himself to come over his boyfriend’s post-coital body, prompting Loke to flinch gently at the feeling of the warm liquid over his stomach.

Markell fell over Loke’s body, propping himself up on his elbows. He placed a kiss on his companion’s lips.

Loke sighed, before reaching back to undo the blindfold.

“Good buy?” He inquired, as he blinked repetitively to get used to the light.

“Mhm.” Markell kissed him once more. “ _Jeg er enig_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any and all ship requests below!! :}
> 
> ((ALSO! If you have requested something, do not worry, your request is coming up! I have a few of my own ships planned for the coming days as well, so you may not see yours for a bit. But it'll happen!))


	9. Romantic Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spain sucks Romano off, while they dine a romantic dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not a request, but don't worry, requests are coming soon! :3
> 
> ((Also! Sorry I was gone a long time. I'm back now! I swear!))

Antonio flicked the switch of the lighter, illuminating the candle wick. He hummed a happy tune, and beamed at the sound of the front door opening and closing. He hurried to his seat at the table.

“Toni? Where are you?” Lovino shouted to the house.

“Dining room,” Antonio called, folding his hands together, and placing them on his lap. He slashed a smile at his lover, while Lovino’s face was plastered with a scowl.

“What the hell is this?” Lovino inspected the plate closest to him, dressed with spaghetti and meatballs in tomato sauce, as well as a salad. Across the suspiciously well-dressed table was Antonio, who was still smiling like an idiot. Lovino sat down, slowly, and helped himself to some a sip of the wine that was to the right of his plate.

“You like it?” Antonio asked hopefully.

“I suppose.” Lovino flipped the napkin onto his lap.

Antonio smiled in a satisfied way, and dug into his food. Lovino did the same.

“So,” Antonio started, with a face full of pasta. “How was your day?”

“Awful.”

“Figures. Well, I do hope it’s better now.”

“I guess.” Lovino sliced a meatball with his fork, inspecting it a bit. Antonio watched from across the table.

“You sure?”

Lovino hung his head a little lower, pretending to be very interested in the food he was picking away at. “..No.”

Antonio frowned, and put his head in his hand. “What can I do to make it better?”

Lovino glanced to his boyfriend, and around the beautifully-dressed table. He really felt like he was back in Italy- at one of his favorite restaurants in Rome. Antonio had really had his ways, he thought.

“This is a good start,” Lovino muttered, helping himself to a bite.

“I have something else planned for after dinner, as well..”

“What? Are you trying to get into my pants, or something?”

“Yes, in fact, I am.” Antonio stood, suddenly, and started making his way to the other across the table.

“Right now? I just sat down five minutes ago!”

“Don’t worry, Lovi, just enjoy your food!” Antonio, without any further speaking, let alone warning, dropped to his knees and crawled under the table.

“W-what are you doing?”

Antonio didn’t respond, but instead, ripped the napkin off Lovino’s lap and began undoing his lover’s pants. Lovino gripped the edge of the table, watching Antonio’s every move below him.

Antonio was quick to yank Lovino’s trousers to his ankles, leaving nothing between them but a pair of boxers.

Antonio, as seductive as he could muster, traced the hastily hardening member before him with a finger. Lovino whimpered, mostly in anticipation, and dug his fingernails into the tablecloth.

His lover grabbed the waist of Lovino’s boxers, pulling them away slowly. Lovino almost scowled at how widely Antonio smiled, but he resisted as he watched the beautiful green orbs glance to him in wonder. 

Something moved inside him- maybe his heart, his stomach- but the way those eyes looked at him.. they gave him a feeling he’d never felt before.

That feeling went straight to his cock.

Antonio grabbed the member before him, stroked from base to tip, and swirled his thumb around the tip. Lovino squeaked.

“How’s the food, Lovi?” Antonio breathed, beginning to stroke faster, and faster still.

“S-shut up, bastard,” Lovi managed, already shivering with pleasure.

“I cooked the pasta just how you like,” Antonio said, giving the dick before him a teasing lick. “ _Al dente_.”

“Don’t say it like that.”

Antonio only chuckled, before wrapping his pink lips around Lovino’s member. He began bobbing his head up and down, falling lower and lower as he continued.

Lovino dropped the fork and knife he had between white knuckles and reached under the table, grabbing and groping around Antonio’s head hungrily. He gripped the brown waves and tugged gently, causing Antonio to hum pleasingly. Lovino shivered at the vibration around him.

Antonio gagged, pushing himself as far down as he could without suffocating. Lovino got goosebumps at the sound, and he could feel the pre-cum beginning to dribble out rapidly.

Antonio pulled off with a pop. “Do you want to finish, Lovi?”

Lovino’s already pink face turned crimson. He moaned, “The fuck do you think?”

Antonio clicked his tongue. “I’m afraid that can’t happen.”

Antonio took the head in his hand, and slowly, _painfully_ slowly, slid it from the tip all the way to the base. There, he squeezed. Lovino winced.

“What are you doing?!”

“Tell me you love me, Lovino,” Antonio commanded, with a scary amount of seriousness.

“I love you!”

“Put some _passion_ behind your words.”

Lovino’s head hung back as he groaned, and when he returned, he laser focused in on his lover’s face. “I love you, Antonio.”

“Hm.. better,” Antonio mumbled, loosening his fingers only a bit.

“I said it, now let me fucking come!”

“Alright.”

And come Lovino did, as Antonio released his fist completely. Lovino began to release, but not before Antonio quickly wrapped his mouth around the cock. He swallowed, maintaining eye contact from below the table between them.

Lovino leaned back, sighing deeply. Antonio pulled off, smiling softly at his lover.

Lovino grunted, while re-doing his pants.

“Can we keep eating, now?”

“Of course.”

Antonio wiped his mouth and crawled out from under the table. He revealed to Antonio his completely tented trousers.

Lovino squinted a bit at the bulge. “You want to get off, too?”

“I can wait until after our romantic dinner.”

“Yeah, sure. ‘Romantic’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to Romano not reciprocating oral sex. #realmvp
> 
> ((Comment ship requests!))


	10. One Catches the Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Nyo!) Prussia catches Canada masturbating with a vibrator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by... someone. Idek¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Maddie wandered the empty hallways of Julchen’s house, observing all of her old artifacts, weapons, and artwork displayed across the home. Julchen, and her sister as well, enjoyed keeping clean house.

Maddie wondered when Julchen would be back. She had come, all the way from Canada, to visit her girlfriend. In a country where they don’t speak her language, or even look like her, sometimes. When Julchen had business, she really had nothing to do except explore around the extensive house the Germany sisters called home. It’s not like she could go out on the street.

Maddie arrived at her girlfriend’s bedroom, which she recognized easily. The door was already open, and her things were in there as well, so she didn’t feel like she was intruding, per say, but the back of her mind would not quit telling her to stop.

The queen sized bed, with canopy, made neatly in the middle of the room. The wardrobe was cracked open, revealing the color-coded clothing to the world. The dressing table, underneath a window, covered with random makeup and personal items, as well as a mirror. A lot of mirrors were in the room, she noticed. Kind of an unnatural amount of mirrors, actually. 

All of it was so very regal, beautiful. So very _Julchen_.

Something caught Maddie’s eye, in the wardrobe. Some sort of box, it appeared.

What actually caught her eye was the glint of a knife Julchen had displayed behind her clothing. _Weird place_ , Maddie thought as she opened the door, _but could be handy_.

The box sat beneath the knife was a simple, rather small cardboard one. It appeared to have no label, as Maddie slumped herself down on the floor and dragged the box onto her lap.

On the side opposite to the one she had been looking at, she found a label.

_“Julchen’s Shit. Do not touch unless you are me.”_

Maddie couldn’t _not_ wonder what kind of shit her girlfriend was hiding. She absolutely had to open the box.

When she did, all that emitted was a gasp.

In the box, right off the bat, Maddie was met with a set of anal beads. She picked them up with her thumb and index finger, holding them out with tongue stuck out in slight disgust. That was something she would never do.

Underneath, she found what appeared to be a bra, folded compactly. As she took the two cups in hand, slowly lifting the underwear out of the box, only to find sheets of red lace trailing after the underwear. What she thought was a simple bra turned out to be an entire set of lingerie.

Maddie’s face flush pink at the sight of them.

Only imagining the blood-red lace over Julchen’s chest, stomach, and abdomen alike made her whimper.

She folded the small set up again and placed it on the floor beside her, pressing into the silk-soft fabric as she breathed deeply, working hard to keep her composition.

Where the lingerie had once been, now displayed a purple, cylindrical device- equipped with some sort of switch at the base.

_Oh._ Maddie thought, picking it up in her hand. _Vibrator_.

As she inspected the penis-shaped curves of the vibrator, she came to the realization that she was holding something that has most likely been _in_ her girlfriend, at one point or another.

Although it might have disgusted some people, it was nothing but pleasing to Maddie.

Before she could stop herself, the vibrator was on the floor and the hands that had been holding it were tugging her pants waist downward.

She rose from her kneeling position so she was standing, just about at the foot of the bed. She slipped her own pants off with a quick breath.

_She won’t be home for a while._ Maddie told herself, as she picked up the vibrator and flopped down on the bed with a _fwomp_ , leaving her in nothing but her nude underwear and the pullover she had been wearing.

Maddie stared at the canopy- as she thought through what she was about to do.

_I haven’t seen Julchen in so long. I haven’t done_ this _in so long. I deserve it._

Her hand crept down, slipping beneath the nude fabric. Her finger twitched to feel Julchen- but in this situation, herself. Her own ice-cold fingers landed directly on her clitoris, and she whined in sensitivity.

She continued to grind herself against her pelvic bone as her hand started moving faster. With the other hand, she let go of the cold vibrator and it landed softly on the mattress. She took her now free hand and shoved the waist of her panties down to her knees, and from there she wiggled them to her ankles. She picked up the device once more, continuing to rub herself to complete wetness.

An electric jolt of pleasure ran from her tailbone to her neck, causing her to moan slightly. She removed her hand from herself, now turning her attention to the small device in her hand.

She fiddled with the settings- seemed to only be low, medium, and high. She set it to a respectable medium, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

Somehow, even with her eyes closed, the vibrator found its way to her opening and slid in without a problem.

As it entered, Maddie whined quietly to herself to the new feeling.

In the darkness of her eyelids there was still a light- it was Julchen. As Maddie left the vibrator lodged in her opening, she let her hands fall to the mattress. They were beginning to quiver slightly, she noticed.

It was so very easy to imagine Julchen there with her, kneeling at her opening, kissing and licking and biting _exactly_ how the Canadian liked it. Because she sure as hell knew.

Maddie found herself turning the setting on the vibrator up to high. She moaned rather loud, louder than she had so far. She continued to whine and writhe as the vibrator worked its magic inside her.

“J- Julchen..” Maddie whined, moving her right hand back to her clitoris and rubbing slowly, only multiplying the pleasure.

Julchen was there with her now, set only on making her climax.

_Oh fuck. Julchen’s wearing the lingerie._

Maddie whimpered, pressing harder.

_“Is that good? Do you like it when I do that?” Julchen would breathe, leaning over her girlfriend’s lower abdomen, rubbing with such vigor that Maddie could come in a heartbeat._

“F- f.. Fuck! Julchen, yes! Oh my god!” Maddie screamed out.

As Maddie continued to force her own climax, she was rudely interrupted by the bedroom door swinging open.

“Maddie? What’s going on? What’s-?” Julchen exclaimed, stopping as soon as she made eye contact with her extraordinarily.. _naked_ girlfriend, sprawled on her bed. Her jaw dropped.

“Oh my god. Oh my god,” Maddie mumbled quickly, whipping the vibrator out from her opening as fast as she could.

Obviously not fast enough, because with the feeling of the plastic running over the spot that counted most, her view of Julchen, still standing in the doorway in shock, faded to white.

Every nerve in the rest of her body stopped working- every feeling she could possibly feel was being poured into her orgasm. Her orgasm for Julchen.

“J- Jul- Julchen..” Maddie screamed, unable to reverse the situation at this point.

The sight of her girlfriend before her was what she saw in the first few seconds of her post-coital bliss.

Julchen approached the bed, as Maddie panted and whined like a maniac, with vibrator in hand.

“Maddie?” Julchen inspected her room, and the box of personal items on the floor by the wardrobe. “What have you been getting up to?”

Maddie closed her eyes, and let out a sigh through her smile. She stood from the bed, coming face to face with her girlfriend. She placed her hands on the back of Julchen’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Julchen emitted a short sound of protest- before allowing her hands to land on Maddie’s hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I'm really sorry I've barely been posting, and I legitimately have 0 excuses. Except maybe finals? If it means anything, I did pretty well!
> 
> Anyways, I would like to leave a quick note about requests.
> 
> I will do every one of my (few lol) requests! Although it may not seem like that, because your request has not yet been published, even though you commented a long time ago. Please remember- I'm happy to do your requests, always! But this story is solely mine so I will do the ships, prompts, or request whatevers that you beautiful people send me in whatever order that I please. Just sit tight! Your ship is on the way!
> 
> ((I haven't gotten any flack from anyone, but I just don't want anyone to be disgruntled(•́⌄•́๑)૭✧))
> 
> On the same note, please comment requests! <3
> 
> ALSO! I JUST REALIZED WE ARE 1/10 OF THE WAY THERE!! TIME TO CELEBRATE!


	11. Body Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2P!America and 2P!England fuck- silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was once again suggested by someone. Enjoy!

“Al,” Oliver said briskly, stepping into the doorway. 

Al had retired the head of Oliver's bed, shortly after dinner, so he could finally have some goddamn peace and quiet. He looked up from his phone to see a stark-naked England, lounging in the doorway with one elbow holding him up.

Al scanned him up and down, from the tip of his orange-pink hair all the way to his pale-white toes.

“Why the fuck are you naked?” Al asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“ _Well_ ,” Oliver started, beginning to strut his way towards the bed. Al retained eye contact, as his eyes continued to grow slightly bigger in confusion. “I’ve been reading up on some things.”

Al glanced to the side, then back again. “What.. kind of things?”

Oliver came to the bed side, essentially presenting his member to the other man. “ _Sensual_ things.”

“Don’t use that word.”

Oliver sat down next to Al. “There’s something I _really_ want to try, so _pleeaase_ just go along with it?”

“No.”

“Hear me out.” Oliver brought his hands up to use as visual aides. It didn’t help much, as Al couldn’t really keep his eyes away from the full package in front of him. He nodded blankly as Oliver went on and on about something he didn’t really care about, making more eye contact with the other’s penis than eyes.

“So, what do you think?” Oliver asked, causing Al to meet his gaze.

“Oh! Sure. Yeah, whatever,” Al started, before leaning in to kiss Oliver square on the lips. Oliver smirked, giving Al a good preview of what was to come. 

As they pulled away, Al tried to speak. He was immediately met with a finger to his lips.

“What ‘t ell?” He asked, voice muffled.

“What did I literally _just_ say?” Oliver removed his finger.

“Uh.. ‘what do you think’?”

Oliver frowned. “Before that.”

“..’so’?”

“I said, ‘you can’t speak’.”

“Wait, what the fuck? Why?”

“It’s about the _body language._ It’s supposed to be super hot.”

“I don’t know. So far, it’s not doing much.”

“Shut up,” Oliver shot playfully, before grabbing his partner’s collar in his grip and pressing their lips together once more. Al responded positively, gripping the back of Oliver’s light blonde head and grinded their tongues together. He discovered himself lounging back onto the headboard again, giving Oliver leeway to climb up on his lap, straddled.

Oliver, in an attempt to tell Al his desires, ran a hand over his lover’s neck in a long stroke.

Al didn’t catch on- he continued to work at Oliver’s lips, gripping the latters hips with such force that his knuckles faded white.

Oliver pulled away, leaving Al to glance around his face with confusion. Oliver leaned backwards slightly, presenting his neck and shoulders to the other man. Al grunted in understanding, immediately bringing his mouth to the pale, sensitive skin. Oliver whined in pleasure through a smirk.

Al sucked and kissed from Oliver’s chin to his chest, while all Oliver could do was whine and whimper and run his hands through Al’s dark brown hair.

Oliver planted his palms on Al’s chest, shoving himself backwards slightly, silently. They kept eye contact for a moment- before Oliver gripped the hem of Al’s shirt with delicate fingers and wiggled it up the sculpted torso. Al allowed it welcomingly, continuing to run his hands around Oliver’s body as hit tee slipped over his head.

Oliver moaned gently as Al began to gnaw lightly on his skin, licking and biting the skin between his teeth. 

Oliver went to work with Al’s belt, undoing it hastily and slipping it from his jeans. The pants soon followed, leaving Al in his boxers, Oliver still straddled on his lap.

Al parted his lips, as If he was about to say something, but was met with Oliver slapping a hand down over his nose, mouth, and part of his chin. Oliver but shook his head slowly, back and forth, in a condescending way. Al rolled his eyes, and nodded his head towards his boxers, and his rapidly growing erection. Oliver noticed it, but hesitated to take any sort of actions, instead removing his hand and going to work on the other man’s face and neck for a few moments. Al whined, desperate to feel friction on his painful erection other than the material of his underwear.

Oliver responded to Al’s complaints this time, releasing himself from Al’s grip and crawling backwards off of the other man’s lap. He settled himself between Al’s legs, and slipped the tented boxers down and off.

Oliver, almost a little too happy, wrapped his fingers around Al’s erection, holding it up and inspecting the level of arousal he had allowed so far. He smiled in satisfaction, before bending over, sticking his tongue out, and licking from the very base to the very tip, swirling his tongue around the swollen head. Al moaned, lips closed so as to not get Oliver upset again.

As Al gripped and tugged on his hair, Oliver returned his mouth to the base of the other man’s cock- this time with lips wrapped around.

Oliver, not very interested in the idea of choking on any dick, even his boyfriend’s, allowed the swelling member to be shoved against the roof of his mouth- rather roughly. Al moaned and groaned just the same, as Oliver forced gagging sounds.

He continued to bob his head, up and down, bringing Al just that much closer to his end.

Al planted his hands on either side of Oliver’s head and forcibly pulled their eye lines together.

And for just that moment, they were one in the same. Al spoke a million words silently, focusing in on Oliver’s sky-blue gaze.

Oliver understood crystal clearly, rising to his knees and stepping over Al’s leg and off the bed for only a moment. He hurried to the nightstand and dug around in the top drawer a bit, before pulling out the small bottle of the two’s affection. Oliver smirked maliciously, before sitting back down on the bed where he definitely belonged.

He passed the bottle off to Al, before settling himself in the center of the bed, head resting on the plethora of pillows displayed fancily.

Al walked, on his knees, up the bed until he could grab Oliver’s thighs easily. He spread the two legs apart, giving himself enough room to settle at the base of the smaller man’s torso.

He settled onto his knees, propping up Oliver’s legs over his own, giving himself a vantage point over his lover’s opening.

Al poured a generous amount onto his fingers, before making eye contact with the other man. The silently agreed, and Oliver adjusted his ass a bit in Al’s lap.

Al quickly and swiftly entered one finger into the opening, causing Oliver to whine and wince beneath his grasp. Al continued, twisting and penetrating his middle finger again and again, before pushing another finger. Oliver cried out, slapping a hand over his mouth so as to not make _too_ much noise.

Al continued to push, leading Oliver to shove himself against the fingers inside him desperately, only begging for something greater. Al took the memo, and retracted his fingers from the now liberally stretched hole.

He slathered a good amount of lube on his plentifully hard erection, covering as much as possible so as to not hurt the other man in any way.

He lined himself up at the opening, and with one single motion, Al thrusted into Oliver. Oliver screamed out, gripping at the sheets below him.

Al moved slow, for only the first few motions. After that he began thrusting with rapidly increasing power- anything to make the other man quiver and whine as quickly as he could.

Oliver did just that- whining and moaning and screaming with every strike to his ass. With one particularly powerful thrust to a particularly sensitive spot, Oliver saw only stars painted over Al’s face, hovering above him. He whined helplessly, ready to finish just then.

Al removed his hands from where they had been, running up and down Oliver’s sides. He took his right hand to the man below hims cock, and began to pump quickly and almost spastically.

Oliver continued to cry wantonly, as Al brought him to a powerful finish, as he typically does.

Al moaned himself, shoving his lower half into the other’s with a good thrust, attempting to derive as much pleasure from his climax as possible. Oliver took over on his own penis, stroking out the entire feeling himself.

Al panted, before pulling himself out and grabbing a box of tissues from the nightstand in order to clean up his now leaking boyfriend.

Oliver huffed. “How many times have I told you, Al? I don’t like it rough and fast. I never have.”

“I think you can compromise, just this once. You gotta admit, that was hot as fuck.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took about ten trillion years to complete, and I'm real sorry I haven't posted since last time:(
> 
> Requests always welcome~!


	12. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master!Norway teases Servant!Denmark into fucking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna stop making excuses- I don't post very much. If this is how things are going to be, then whatever. But don't worry! I won't abandon this story, I promise!
> 
> This was a request by someone! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ((Also, if there's one thing I'm really bad at, it's writing Norway in character. Just a thought to keep in mind ;)))

Mathias laid spread comfortably on his bed in his own quarters, dozing the small amount of free time he had away while he knew Lukas was occupied.

Years ago, Mathias had been taken in as an orphan child by the stupidly-rich Bondevik family. He wasn’t completely sure what they did for a living, but they were rich enough to be entitled to an entire staff of butlers, maids, and servants. Mathias fell into the last group, a servant from the day he arrived at the mansion to his now young-adult glory. He had gone up on the ladder, though, from washing dishes all the way to becoming the eldest son’s personal servant.

And that meant he was always on call- Lukas kept a small buzzer that, when pressed, sent a signal straight to a pager Mathias kept in his pocket.

As his face pressed into the rather flat pillow, his pager gave a long, quiet beep. Mathias groaned, pulling the pager out and inspecting the screen, only to find himself requested by Lukas.

He forced himself out of bed, dragging his exhausted and over-worked feet across the hardwood floor of his room and to the door.

Upon his arrival at Lukas’ door, he straightened his back. He gave the door a few gentle knocks.

“Sir Lukas?”

“Come in.”

Mathias did as told and opened the door, revealing Lukas, who was standing to the side of his bare king-sized bed, holding a folded sheet in his hand.

“Mathias,” He called.

“Yes, Sir Lukas?”

Lukas held the sheet towards his servant. “Make my bed.”

Mathias gave a short nod and made his way to grab the sheet, and promptly unfolded it like he had done so many times before in the past. As he laid it over the bare mattress, Lukas backed away and leaned himself against the armoire, giving himself a good view of the bed. And, Mathias.

Mathias wrapped the fitted sheet around the edges of the mattress, attempting to finish the job as quickly as possible so he could go back to sleep. He then grabbed the comforter that was folded and placed at the foot of the bed, laid it over the sheet, and promptly fetched the plethora of pillows from under the bed.

When he finished his assignment, he turned to Lukas. Lukas was focused on where Mathias stood, seeming just a bit out of it.

“Will that be all, Master?”

Lukas sprung to attention, looking at Mathias. “Oh, yes. That is.”

“Alright.” Mathias turned to leave, patting his pants gently before walking away. His steps out of the room and into the hall were interrupted by Lukas.

“Mathias, come here.”

Mathias did so, turning hot on his heels back into the room.

“What do you need, Sir?” He attempted to hide the agitation behind his loyal words.

Lukas craned his neck a bit, peeking into the hallway behind Mathias.

“Close the door.” 

Mathias pushed the door closed quietly.

“Come closer, Mathias.”

Mathias, reluctantly, stepped closer to his boss, whose arms were crossed to match his solemn expression. He brought himself about a yard away, yet Lukas still closed his eyes and nodded in disapproval.

“Closer than that.”

Mathias furrowed his brow and cocked his neck just a bit, but still did as told until her was only a few inches away from the shorter man.

Lukas stared up at him, as if he was trying to analyze emotions that weren’t even present.

He placed a slow and seductive hand on Mathias’ shoulder.

“W-what do you need, Master?” Mathias sputtered, extremely confused by the situation.

Lukas brought his face up to Mathias’ close enough for Mathias to feel his hot breath on his own cheek.

“I need _you_ , Mathias.”

Mathias’ eyes widened, and he was suddenly struck with a ridiculous feeling of _want._ There was nothing more he wanted then to just grab the side of Lukas’s face and smash their lips together.

When he attempted to do so, Lukas missed him just in time by pulling his head away and removing his hand. 

“I’m not going to give you myself that easy. I’m no Juliet.”

Mathias cocked his head and watched Lukas walk around him, slowly.

“How do you even know that I want this?”

Lukas chuckled and stopped walking. He stepped close to Mathias once again, this time placing his hand on the side of his face and squeezing his chin in his palm.

Mathias still stood still as a statue while Lukas circled around him like a shark.

“Is that any way to talk to your _master_ , Mathias?”

Mathias shuddered at the word.

“N-no.”

Lukas scoffed. “Thought so.”

He stepped away, and Mathias shook his arms a bit, resisting the temptation to grab Lukas right then and slamming him against the bed and promptly having his way.

What was so intoxicating about him? Mathias didn’t know. He didn’t want to know.

“I know you want.. _this,_ anyways.”

Mathias’ brow furrowed in confusion.

“You’re the only male servant, and I don’t think that it’s completely true that you wanted to be the bratty and spoiled eldest son’s personal, did you?”

_At least he owned up to his archetype_ , Mathias thought.

“I know you asked Father. But hey, I don’t have a problem with someone with your build, or looks, being on call, straight to my bedroom, 24 hours a day, seven days a week.”

Mathias remember the exchange between Dr. Bondevik and himself vividly. He wasn’t about to admit that, though.

“I’ll admit it, Mathias. There’s just something about you that I can’t resist. Hm, maybe it’s the hair.”

Lukas once again placed a hand on Mathias’ shoulder.

“Sometimes when one of my business meetings is particularly slow, I think about how _spectacular_ it would feel to have your imaginably _huge_ cock slamming into _my_ ass. That always makes for an interesting time.”

_Oh god, here it comes_ , Mathias thought to himself, as his pants were beginning to slowly but burley shrink in size.

“I know you think the same thing, Mathias.”

Mathias couldn’t do anything but stare blankly at his master.

“I’m willing to bet you want to do that right now.”

Mathias’ eyes grew and he diverted his eyes as quickly as possible.

Lukas stepped to line his shoulder up with Mathias. He glared into Mathias’ eyes and gnawed on his lower lip playfully. Mathias squeaked.

“Don’t act like you aren’t hard right now, Mathias. Wow, just my _suggestions_ could get you off.”

Mathias closed his eyes and nodded no, slowly, attempting to resist the very evident temptation before him.

Lukas pushed down on Mathias’ shoulder gently, bringing his mouth up to his ear.

“Do it, Mathias.”

_What does he want me to do?!_

His head was still trying to resist, but he had no choice at this point but to think with his _other_ head.

Mathias whipped his hands around Lukas’s waist, locking him on and lifting him up. Lukas chuckled maliciously and brought their lips together, already going strong with his tongue.

Mathias walked, with Lukas in his arms, over to the freshly-made bed and dropped him down with a _fwomp._

Lukas took matters into his own hands and started removing his own clothes. Dress pants and boxers first. Mathias didn’t watch him, instead, he kissed and sucked up and down his neck.

“Suck my dick, Mathias. I want you to suck me off and then fuck me _hard_.”

“Of course, Master.”

Mathias, now completely indulged in his own desires, kneeled down in front of Lukas, who now laid on the edge of the bed.

Mathias went ahead and grabbed Lukas’ cock, causing Lukas to hiss with pleasure at the stimulation to his oft-neglected member.

Mathias jerked him for a minute, as Lukas whined dramatically at every stroke.

“You can’t be serious, Sir,” Mathias joked.

“Just _take_ it.”

Mathias chuckled again, before taking Lukas in completely. He quickly moved to bobbing his head quickly. Lukas writhed, tugging and running his hands through Mathias’ hair actively. He pulled the blond tressed between his fingers, just reveling in the moment he had been lusting for for so long.

Mathias took enjoyment from sucking his master off, humming happily against the member. He sucked particularly roughly against the very head, causing Lukas to whine and moan rather audibly. Lukas and his family would be having an interesting chat later, at the rate the two of them were going.

As he continued to suck, Mathias snaked one of his hands that had been gripping Lukas’ thigh down to his own pants. He struggled to suck and undo his belt single-handedly at the same time, but he managed to do just that and even bring his pants and briefs about halfway down his thigh, revealing his now completely-hardened member. He began to slowly stroke himself, not exactly hiding his own pleasure from Lukas. Lukas frowned.

“Get up.”

Mathias did as told, not stopping his own stroking.

Lukas slid back on the bed, giving enough room for Mathias to get up and stand on his knees before Lukas.

“I think you know what to do.”

Mathias nodded, and gave a few harsher strokes to his own member.

He thought for a moment- Lukas definitely didn’t keep lube, he knew, due to all the times he had cleaned Lukas’ room.

“You don’t have Lube, do you?”

“It’s fine. Just do it.”

“Really?”

“ _Yes,_ oh my god, just _fuck me_ all ready.”

Mathias flashed a toothy grin and hovered himself over Lukas’ completely dry entrance.

He couldn’t help himself- he wetted a finger with his own saliva and stuck it there, trying to avoid the upcoming displeasure of going in dry.

He swirled his finger around, and Lukas groaned in discomfort.

“Just a second, Master,” Mathias convinced, slipping another digit inside Lukas.

Lukas moaned wantonly, trying to shove himself against the fingers in his ass desperately. Mathias took that as a sign to start, himself. 

He jerked himself a few more times before lining his member up with Lukas’ slightly stretched hole.

Mathias hissed as he pushed in, slowly to avoid any pain for either party.

Lukas groaned.

“You can be harder than that! I’m _fine_!”

Mathias had his doubts, but still he took the command and pushed all the way in harder.

He couldn’t move initially, so he could only lean forward, pressing dangerously close to Lukas’ most sensitive spot.

When he finally did get started, Lukas began moaning and didn’t stop for a while. 

As Mathias continued to thrust, and it was feeling greater and greater to him, there was a chorus of “oh my god”s and “god that feels _so_ good”s.

Mathias couldn’t resist running his hands over Lukas’ naked torso. 

The slightly-sculpted stomach, brought on by occasional light exercise. The pale-as-snow shoulders, the perfect canvas for hickeys and kisses the same. The miniscule waist line, where Mathias could place a hand on either side to balance himself better. His other hand grinded against the mattress with the amount of sheer force he was pushing in Lukas’ direction, slowly, yet increasingly fast, destroying him.

Mathias groaned along with Lukas’ whines, feeling his oncoming orgasm strong. He chewed his lip, preemptively attempting to keep himself from coming.

Lukas noticed the change in Mathias’ pace- faster. He brought an arm up and placed it on Mathias neck, causing Mathias to drop his head slightly towards Lukas.

“Do you need to come, Mathias?” Lukas asked condescendingly.

Mathias, after a moment of continuing to thrust, nodded.

Lukas chuckled.

“Beg for it,” he whispered.

Mathias closed his eyes and huffed a breath, and gave his head a short shake.

A command is a command.

“Please, Master, let me come.”

“Hm, let me think about it,” Lukas joked, still being penetrated by Mathias’ ridiculously fast thrusts. “No.”

“ _Please_.”

Lukas’ eyes widened at the intent in Mathias’ voice. His gaping mouth formed into a smile.

How could he deny.. _that_?

“Alright, then.”

Mathias did as told once more, giving a few more long, hard thrusts and coming inside of his master.

He was still for a moment, eyes closed, still inside Lukas.

He gently slipped himself out of the tight opening, sending a shiver up both his and Lukas’ spines.

After standing up again, he let himself back onto his knees in order to suck Lukas’ once again.

He did just as he intended, taking Lukas into his mouth like before. This time, he sucked harder and bobbed his head more violently, allowing Lukas to emit stupidly loud sounds of pleasure. He took him in as much as possible, gagging slightly.

That must have done it, because next thing he knew, hot ropes of cum were being released down the back of his throat.

Lukas groaned one last ridiculously _hot_ moan, finishing completely.

Mathias left Lukas panting on his bed, his goal now just to be getting his pants up again.

Lukas didn’t do the same, still laying on his bed in post-coital pleasure.

Mathias, now completely clothed once again, straightened his back.

“Will that be all, Master?”

Lukas scoffed. “Yes, it will.”

Mathias gave a short nod and made his way out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moral of the story- if someone asks you to make their bed, don't do it.
> 
> Comment requests <3


	13. Break-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia and England have break up sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by someone.
> 
> ((I'm pretty vague with the storyline here so feel free to interpret how you want!))

Arthur swirled the spoon around his pathetic bowl of cereal, desperate to distract himself from the matter at hand.

The answering machine beeped. Again.

_“Hey, Arthur? Are you there? If you are.. just, please. I’m really trying here. Just meet with me, please.”_

Another long beep, and Gilbert’s voice was gone. Again.

He wouldn’t be caught dead meeting up with the man who broke his heart- and only days prior. Instead, he closed himself into his apartment, called in sick to work, and did nothing but cry over romance movies and sleep. His eyes stung as he glared into his breakfast, pointlessly taking his frustration out on a lifeless food group. He dropped his spoon into the bowl and watched it slide down the side, slowly but definitely submerging into the murky white mixture before him.

The kettle whistled, prompting Arthur to rise from his seat and hurry to the kitchen to pour his cup of black breakfast.

_Ding, Dong._

Arthur’s knuckled turned white against the handle of the kettle, paused mid air over his teacup.

His free hand gripped the counter, in a similar fashion to his fingers on the kettle.

“Gilbert, I swear to god,” he growled under his breath, slamming the pot back onto the heater and storming to the door.

Sure enough, through the peephole was the endlessly tormenting Gilbert Beilschmidt. He ran his fingers through his hair, again and again, which Arthur easily recognized as a nervous tic of the man. Gilbert looked off down the hallway, at god knows what.

A deep breath in- and with the flick of wrist, the door was open, and he was there.

Arthur cleared his throat. “Gilbert.”

Gilbert looked back in the direction of his ex-lover.

He smiled weakly. “Oh m- Arthur.”

“What the _hell_ are you doing here?”

Gilbert opened his mouth and only released a short breath of confusion. He obviously didn’t have anything prepared.

Arthur crossed his arms and stood as condescendingly as possible, in his pajama pants and slippers. “Well?”

Gilbert shook his head and threw his arms out to the side gently.

“I don’t know, Artie. I’m _really_ vulnerable here, ok?”

“Um.. yes, you are.”

“Look, just..” Gilbert started. He looked over Arthur’s shoulder, into the apartment. “I’ll come in?”

Arthur considered for a moment, before turning his back to the Gilbert and motioning for him to follow. Gilbert shut the door behind himself and slipped off his shoes, which he knew Arthur could get particular about.

Arthur stopped walking at the entrance to his kitchen. He turned to face Gilbert again.

“What is it, Gilbert? What do you have to tell me that you haven’t already said? Maybe it’s.. oh, fuck, I don’t know, ‘I’m sorry’?”

Gilbert shook his head. “Arthur, just listen to me!”

“Listen to you? No. Not unless you have something _new_ to say.”

“I do!”

Arthur placed a hand on his hip. “Alright, then. Out with it.”

Gilbert shut his eyes and breathed in slowly, releasing it at what managed to be a slower speed yet. He opened his eyes.

“Arthur, whatever I’ve done- I’m sorry, alright? You’ve heard me repeat that a million fucking times but I know it won’t ever have an impact.. which is why I’m here, I guess.”

Arthur’s brow furrowed in confusion. He cocked his head to the side, listening.

“I know you won’t forgive me, which is why I guess.. I’ll quit trying.”

Arthur exhaled gently. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying, that..” He diverted his eyes to the crown molding. “I’ll leave you alone. For good, this time.”

_Wait, what?_

“W- well, then I suppose,” Arthur started, stepping closer. “I suppose this is goodbye.”

“Well, yeah.”

Subconsciously, maybe- they brought themselves together. Closer. Close enough to feel the others breath on their own face.

_I have to admit, we’ve always had some special connection,_ Arthur thought lowly, as if he had thought it too ‘loud’ Gilbert may hear.

Gilbert brought his palm to Arthur’s face, gently, slowly. He barely touched the cold cheek almost in fear that it may shatter beneath his touch.

Arthur opened his mouth, about to say something- but closed it again. Once again, open.

“Gilbert, we shouldn’t,” he whispered.

Gilbert shook his head slowly back and forth. He stared straight into Arthur’s eyes, forgetting to blink from how lost he was.

“No, no. We shouldn’t. But we will anyway.”

They kissed- and neither one could identify the feeling produced by their two mouths moving in unison.

Arthur brought his hands to Gilbert’s shoulders, resting them there as they continued. He squeezed into the soft muscles.

Gilbert opened his eyes, hesitating to break the kiss- but he did, removing his hands from Arthur’s cheeks and stepping back gently. He sighed, and brought his hand up again, this time running it through the hair on the side of Arthur’s head.

“Can we..”

Arthur nodded slowly, taking Gilbert back into his arms and placing another gentle kiss on his lips.

Gilbert laid out on the bed, with Arthur making haste to climb up on top of him. They continued what they had started previously- pressing their lips together with every ounce of passion they had left for each other, respectively.

They didn’t stop, even as Gilbert felt a warm drop hit his cheek, and another. Arthur didn't make a single noise- he just continued to kiss his soon to be ex-boyfriend, reveling in the moments he had left.

Minutes before he wouldn’t have cared if Gilbert left or stayed at his door.

_Imagine if,_ Arthur thought. _Imagine if I hadn't opened the door on him._

Their breaths heavy, they began undressing themselves and each other. Mostly themselves, as they couldn’t do much without breaking their lips connection, which neither had an intention of doing.

Arthur grunted. “Gil.”

Gilbert didn’t pause any movements, but he shifted his mouth from Arthur’s lips to the immediate area of his mouth and neck.

“Gil, I don’t have lube.”

“It’s ok, It’s ok.”

“..alright, then.”

Arthur’s wandering hands found their way around the familiar canvas that was Gilbert’s torso and abdomen.

As Gilbert moved his underwear down jaggedly, rushed, all the barriers between them were gone, and all that was left was the heat of their skin. Not for long, however.

Gilbert took his own member in his hand and stroked, as Arthur sucked at various spots about his neck.

“Arthur..” He groaned in pleasure.

“Are you.. ready?”

“Just.. just do it.”

Arthur paused for a moment, staring into the intent in Gilbert’s eyes.

He was being true, he could tell easily. He _knew_ him.

Arthur managed to maneuver a bit so that he was slightly lower on the bed from where Gilbert still laid, and spread his legs slightly.

He kneeled, pausing and huffed a breath. “Are you sure, Gilbert?”

Gilbert’s eyelids flicked shut, and through gritted teeth he said, “Please, Arthur. Just do it. _Please_.”

Arthur’s brow furrowed in slight shock from what appeared to be Gilbert’s frustrated tone.

What he didn’t see, however, were the few single tears leaking from the hot red eyes. Tears of grief, loss, and anger.

Arthur scanned Gilbert up and down, before shutting his eyes briefly and giving a nod.

His own member was almost completely hard at this point, but Arthur really had no choice but to go ahead.

He lined himself up with Gilbert’s still tight, dry opening and forced himself in slowly, settling himself in that passive position for a long time, in an attempt to make Gilbert as comfortable as possible.

Gilbert hissed with the entry- but took it anyways without any sort of process, unlike how he may have been with him times prior.

_“Ow. Shit. Fuck.”_

_“Shut up you twat, you were the one who wanted to switch in the first place.”_

_“I’m not complaining. I’m just listing off words I like.”_

_Arthur chuckled dryly and began to move._

_He thrusted repetitively for a few seconds, observing Gilbert’s apparent uncomforted with disappointment._

_“Is- Is that better, Gil?”_

_Gilbert gave a few cautious rocks against the penis inside him, attempting to press deeper._

_“Not really. But I’ll manage, I guess.”_

_“Shut up.” Arthur gave a playful smack to Gilbert’s cheek, causing Gilbert to flash a toothy smile._

_“That was kinda hot. Do it again.”_

_Arthur scoffed. “Now that you’ve asked, I won’t.”_

_Gilbert closed his eyes and shook his head. His dramatic performance was stopped with a certain thrust by Arthur- Gilbert groaned loudly, wantonly._

_“Fuck, do that again.”_

_“Now that you’ve-"_

_“I’m serious.”_

_Arthur huffed a breath for a smile and mimicked the movement he made moments before, drawing a similar response from Gilbert._

_Arthur brought himself down onto his forearms, giving him a better angle for getting at Gilbert’s prostate, hitting him with every thrust._

_Gilbert squeaked, moaned and whimpered dramatically as Arthur continued to force himself in._

_“Wh- what are you doing?” Arthur questioned accusatorially, never stopping his movements._

_“Oh! I’m just- Oh! Oh my god, Arthur! I’m not doing.. shit! Doing anything!”_

_Arthur glared, but his playfulness was quickly cut short with a forceful groan from himself._

_Gilbert laughed shortly. “Wait, are you going to come? Already?”_

_“I- I mean,” Arthur managed to say, as his face grew increasingly pink. “Your.. ‘noises’ aren’t exactly.. fuck! Helping.”_

_Gilbert smiled, now determined to make his boyfriend come, continued his ridiculous noises._

_“Fuck! Fuck! Arthurr..”_

_“S-stop! I’m gonna come! Right now!”_

_Gilbert dropped his voice ten decibels, and quietly said, “Do it, then.”_

_Arthur did so, coming inside his boyfriend- a problem he could deal with later._

Arthur panted alongside his release, as he brought himself down from his high and pulled out, leaving Gilbert empty, and still plenty hard.

He took matters into his own hands, quite literally. He hissed as he stoked up and down as fast as he could muster to make himself come.

And come, he did.

Arthur watched as Gilbert found his own release, dripping white fluid across his own sheets.

He didn’t care, though.

Arthur nodded in satisfaction and chewed on his lip a bit. Shortly after, he made haste to crawl back up the bed towards Gilbert.

Their eyes met, and silently, without any communication whatsoever- Arthur found his place in Gilbert’s arms, hand centered on his chest.

They stared at the ceiling fan together, around, and around, and around..

And around. And around.

Tears leaked, were leaking, but neither could really tell for sure if the other was as well. It didn’t matter then.

“Gil,” Arthur mumbled, barely moving a muscle except to slide his hand from Gilbert’s chest to his shoulder. He buried his face into the Gilbert’s side, and Gilbert could feel the hot tears pressing against his skin.

“Don’t leave yet, alright?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this request, I never really liked this ship but after writing this I can feel myself transforming into EngPru/PrUk trash :')
> 
> You know the drill!! Requests in comments!


	14. Inappropriate Location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being struck by jealousy, Prussia gives Canada a blowjob in a classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Bently. I hope you enjoy!

“Yeah, but it’s not illegal if they never find out,” Gilbert told, tapping his chin jokingly. Matthew chuckled.

“Are you ready to go, then?” Matthew inquired, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and standing from the bench where they had been hanging out after school ended. Gilbert followed quickly, and with a nod, the two started walking down the hallway towards the exit of the school.

“Can I go to your house tonight?” Matthew asked, not particularly wanting to head home to deal with his brother that day.

“Totally!” The promise of sex couldn’t exactly push Gilbert away _._

The continued down the main hall, accompanied by a chorus of playful banter and small talk.

Gilbert froze in his tracks when he saw none other than _the_ Ivan Braginsky turn the corner to end up walking In the direction Matthew and himself were already heading.

He wouldn’t normally be this startled, but he couldn’t help but be threatened by the unfairly tall junior who happened to be _always_ hitting on Matthew. Laughing at everything that came out of his mouth, the nonchalant touches to his shoulder and thigh. Every movement filled Gilbert with frustration a little bit more.

“Matthew, hello!” Ivan called, waving at Matthew with a grin. Matthew gave a short wave back, before glancing to Gilbert to his right. He was visibly uncomfortable with the situation, with his dropped shoulders and long glances towards his feet. He knew how Gilbert could get around Ivan.

“Hello, Gilbert, also!” Ivan greeted warmly as he stopped himself right in the couple’s path.

“Hey, man,” Gilbert responded emotionlessly, rolling his eyes lowly as he looked off in another direction.

“Where are you headed, Ivan?” Matthew asked, only trying to make a short conversation that would hopefully end soon, so he and his boyfriend could make their way home as fast as possible.

“Oh! I’m going to get ready for hockey practice. Shouldn’t you, as well?”

Matthew chuckled dryly. “Um.. I’m not really feeling my best today, so I was just gonna head home. I’ll be there tomorrow, though.”

“That’s good.” Ivan smiled straight to Matthew, having disregarded Gilbert’s presence pretty early into the conversation.

The crude trio stood awkwardly for a minute or two, but Ivan didn’t really seem to read the atmosphere as awkward at all, and just stood there smiling, like he usually did.

“So, um..” At the sound of Ivan’s voice, Gilbert impulsively grabbed Matthew’s hand and laced their fingers together, grabbing the taller man’s attention. “Where are you two header, er.. together?”

Matthew coughed. “Gilbert’s just walking me home. Because I’m.. sick.”

Ivan nodded in satisfaction with the answer. “Well, I’ve better be off, then.”

He placed a hand on Matthew’s shoulder casually, causing Gilbert to wince.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Matthew.”

His hand didn’t slip off Matthew’s shoulders until he was steps past them, and even then it slid off smoothly, almost _suggestively._

The word bounced around in Gilbert’s brain, causing his face to fade about four shades deeper into a nice burgundy. 

“What the hell is his problem?” Gilbert wondered out loud as the two continued on their original path.

“What do you mean? He’s just alright,” Matthew answered, attempting to be comforting to his disgruntled boyfriend.

“Yeah, _just_ alright. Just barely.”

“Alright, I can see how you may dislike him, BUT-“

“Ha! Yes, I hate him! He’s the worst!”

“BUT, he’s not trying to get with me.”

“Who are you to say that?” Gilbert muttered under his breath, squeezing Matthew’s hand in his own just a little harder.

“Gilbert.” Matthew stopped walking, catching Gilbert’s attention by dropping his hand. “I like _you_. Not Ivan.”

Gilbert looked down at his shoes. “I know. It’s just.. I know.”

He was suddenly struck with a certain feeling- Matthew liked to call it “You’re being impulsive, Gilbert”.

“Hey, let’s go,” Gilbert suggested, rushing off down the hall, completely passing the turn they would take out of the school.

Matthew hurried to catch up, gripping the strap of his backpack tight. “Uh.. go where, exactly?”

Gilbert stopped his speed-walking right before Matthew, causing a small collision. He planted a hand on either side of Matthew’s face and planted a deep, meaningful kiss on the pale pink lips.

Matthew accepted it reluctantly in his confusion. “Gil, what are you-“

Gilbert stopped his sentence halfway with a palm to his mouth. He shook his head slowly, before removing his hand and gripping Matthew’s in his other. He then started dragging him along the hallway again.

They reached a classroom at the farthest end of the hallway. Gilbert pushed the door open and held it, motioning for Matthew to enter. He closed the door behind the reluctant teenager entering the room, locking it with a click.

“Gilbert, this is really suspicious.”

“Look, let’s not wait until we get to my house.”

“Wha- what are you talking about?”

“Imagine how _hot_ it would be to do it here.”

“No.”

Gilbert sighed and approached Matthew, placing a hand on his arm and stroking gently.

“Come on, there’s no one around in the school anyways.”

“There’s at least an entire hockey team around..”

“Come _on_ , please? I won’t ask again, like, ever.”

“I doubt that.”

Gilbert sighed, readjusting the position of his hand so it rested on Matthew’s shoulder in a rather condescending way. He brought his other hand up to do the same. Matthew’s face was painted with absolute confusion in Gilbert’s strange, even for him, behavior.

“Matthew,” Gilbert started. “ _Please_.”

Matthew sighed as his eyelids flicked shut. 

“Alright, Gilbert. Just this once. But you better be quiet.”

Choosing to ignore the last bit, Gilbert’s cheeks turned up high before he promptly thanked Matthew with another short kiss.

Matthew couldn't help but chuckle at how passionate Gilbert was about his.. ‘cause’.

He smiled into the kiss as Gilbert proceeded to run his hands down over Matthew’s sweater, and up through his un-trimmed hair.

Gilbert started walking, and in turn pushed Matthew backwards with them, still not breaking the meeting of their lips.

They moved towards the desk placed at the front of the classroom, and in one rather swift motion, Gilbert centered his hand on Matthew’s chest and pushed him backwards, positioning Matthew to be sitting on the edge of the desk, with Gilbert between his legs still.

Matthew’s hands, one on the back of his boyfriends neck and the other on his hip, remained in their place as Gilbert’s hands wandered a bit lower than Matthew’s abdomen.

He made no hesitations in palming his boyfriends crotch, which was still unreasonably soft, in Gilbert’s opinion.

Gilbert allowed himself to begin to knead the slowly-growing bulge with his one hand, while with the other he wrapped and unwrapped his fingers in Matthew’s hair, pulling him towards himself gently.

Matthew panted slightly, which rose as a concern to Gilbert. He hadn’t really done too much yet to the other man.

Gilbert pulled away from Matthew’s mouth with a short gasp. 

“You okay?”

“Y-yeah.. I’m good. _Keep going_.”

Gilbert nodded in understanding and went back to work on both Matthew’s mouth as well as his (mostly) hard member. He focused himself in on Matthew’s lower lip, sucking and biting gently, emitting significantly more whimpers from Matthew this time around.

As the strain on his pants grew increasingly, Matthew wiggled around under Gilbert in slight discomfort. Gilbert took that as an invitation to undress Matthew himself, and he did not hesitate. Matthew’s button was undone and fly was down before he could really process what Gilbert was getting up to.

Gilbert tugged Matthew’s pants waist to about mid-thigh, grabbing the waist of his briefs in the same motion.

He looked to Matthew, who was breathing heavily, eyes shut lightly.

Gilbert couldn’t help but smile at what was before him- what was _his_. Matthew was just perfect and he was _his._

He wrapped meager fingers around Matthew’s waiting dick. He tugged once, twice. Matthew exhaled harshly as the back of his head hit his shoulders and a whimper escaped his lips.

Gilbert knew just what to do every time, and Matthew couldn’t help but praise him for that.

Gilberts stroking increased as moments flew by- a little too fast, for Matthew’s liking.

A few tugs more, and Gilbert found himself taking Matthew in his entirety into his mouth, responding with a short gag sound that sent an electric jolt straight up Matthew’s spine to his vocal chords. Matthew groaned quietly, looking down to Gilbert. He looped his fingers in the silver hair beneath him and tugged gently as another soft groan.

Gilbert bobbed his head again and again, pulling Matthew just that much more with each _pop_ off the head of his cock.

He swirled his tongue around the head, which he knew drove Matthew absolutely crazy. And it did.

Matthew whined and whimpered above Gilbert, squeezing his hair tighter around his fingers and pulling harder than before.

“Gilbert,” Matthew panted, causing Gilbert to open his eyes and glance up. “Are you.. trying to make me come right now? Or are we going to..?”

“ _mow,_ ” Gilbert said, lips still wrapped around Matthew’s aching member.

Matthew nodded and shut his eyes again, dropping his hands down to the desk and gripping the edge of the table until his knuckled turned white.

“Th- that’s good, because..”

With one specific pop of Gilbert’s lips, Matthew’s dick erupted with the familiar white liquid, straight into Gilbert’s mouth. He swallowed, mostly to avoid unnecessary clean up in the coming seconds.

Matthew panted as Gilbert took in all of him happily, until the very last drop. Gilbert pulled off of him with a pop, wiping his mouth as he lifted his head.

“What did I say, Matt?” Gilbert stood to meet Matthew’s completely flushed face and planted a short kiss on his lips. “That was great, right?”

Matthew continued to breathe heavily in his recovery. “You.. do you want me to do you, too?”

Gilbert scrunched his features and shook his head. “Nah, I can wait till we get to my place.”

Matthew nodded with a smile and went to re-clothe himself, now down from his high.

“We better get out of here before anyone from the hockey team spots us, yeah?”

Gilbert picked up Matthew’s bag as the other zipped himself up again, and the two went to leave. Gilbert pushed the door open before Matthew, and Matthew stepped out into the hallway. As Gilbert watched him push ahead, his name escaped his lips.

“Yeah?” Matthew responded, turning back to see Gilbert, still standing in the doorway.

“I love you.”

Matthew grinned joyfully. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say but apologies for how little I update this work, but I promise, it will not be ending until all 100 chapters are done(*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑
> 
> You see, my laptop charger busted and I've been left with no where to type except for my parents' desktop. It's not really a problem most of the time but I need to usually wait until pretty late at night to work, but I don't really care too much. The problem here is that I'm getting busier and busier as summer continues (I play a fall sport so I have a lot of pre-season stuff going on, other stuffs too). I may not update too often, but I do respond to comments every single day so thats how you can know that I'm not dead!
> 
> tl;dr - This story isn't over!
> 
> Requests may be closed for a bit coming up soon so get them in while you still can!!


	15. Our Own Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poland and Lithuania read each other their own NSFW stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a very fluffy installment of something very.. not fluffy.
> 
> Also, this wasn't a request. This was totally self-indulgent :3

Feliks gnawed on his tongue, which stuck out the side of his mouth, as he finished up scratching down the last of his writing, dropping his pencil onto the table with a whack.

He gave a few tsks, looking across his kitchen counter at Toris, who was still extremely focused on his paper, minus the few glances he spared to his smartphone every few seconds.

“Why do you keep looking at your phone?” Feliks inquired, leaning forward to try and get a look at what was keeping Toris so busy.

“I’m using translator, to write it in Polish.”

“Aww, you’re so dedicated _,_ ” Poland swooned, fanning himself playfully as Toris simply rolled his eyes. “But actually. Hurry, I’m feeling antsy.”

“Yes, yes, I'm almost done.”

Feliks widened his eyes and stared straight through to the back of Toris’ head as he waited for the brown-haired man to finish up.

Toris dropped his pen. “I’m finished.”

Feliks sighed with relief. “Finally, hand your story over to me.” He reached across the counter to grab the paper, before Toris gently smacked his hand away and held the paper to himself.

“No, you can give me your paper first. Mine is no good.”

“I’m sure it’s fine, but whatever.” Feliks slid his single paper across the table top.

Toris picked it up and inspected the sloppy handwriting, wondering how he could possibly read an entire story of it. He brushed off the feeling of doubt and read the first line.

_On miał zamki jak ciemno jak dąb._

“You couldn’t have written this in Lithuanian?”

“I didn’t have the time.”

Toris rolled his eyes.

_He had locks as brown as oak. The other had locks as yellow as a daisy._

“You know daisies aren’t yellow, right?” Toris asked with a laugh, causing Feliks to blush.

“Just keep reading!”

_When the two came together, they created a beautiful scene. Nay, nature. Nay, the world. Nay, the universe! They went together better than any two things had ever gone together before in all of history. They were simply marvelous together._

Toris nodded as he continued to read the dramatization before him aloud, causing Feliks’ face to be plastered with questionably the dumbest smile he had ever seen from the man.

_On this one specific day, in this one specific place, as they were becoming one, if anyone had except for themselves had experienced it.. the whole world might explode, right there, right then._

Toris cocked an eyebrow as the words rolled off his tongue. He was certainly interested to see where, exactly, Feliks was going with his story.

_Toris thrust_

“Oh my god.”

Feliks laughed. “This is what we were doing, right? A story, about us, involving sex? I’m pretty sure I laid the instructions out clear enough.”

“It just.. hit so hard.”

“Keep reading!”

_Toris thrusted into his lover beneath him with a grunt. Feliks, the blonde beauty, impeccable human, exquisite specimen, immaculate being, moaned perfectly in tone with his so many ones before._

Toris chuckled. “Maybe you could talk yourself up just a bit more.”

Feliks grunted frustratedly. “Quit stopping!”

“Okay, okay..”

_“Oh, Toris! You’re so good!”_

_Toris smirked as he thrusted towards Feliks’ most sensitive spot once more._

_“What can I say, my love?”_

_Their lips joined together in a tender kiss, and in that moment their hearts were filled with not only lust but also the pure feeling of love- that's what they tended to do to each other._

_Feliks whined and moaned wantonly as Feliks’ rapid thrusts gained speed and force still. They were both desperately searching for release within each other, and Toris found that quite literally._

_With only a few more jerks of his hips against Feliks’, he groaned a glorious groan as his release painted Felik’s inner walls._

“That’s disgusting.”

“It’s _art_.”

Toris rolled his eyes, again.

_Feliks whimpered as Toris’ thrust grew erratic and fast-paced, bringing him to an orgasm as Toris milked out the epic pleasure of his own release._

_“Oh, Toris, you always satisfy me.”_

_With a gleam in his eye, Toris smirked. “That’s what I do.”_

“Are you insinuating that I’m a mindless sex robot?”

“Keep reading! You’re almost done,” Feliks sang.

_They spent the rest of the night in each other’s arms until the earliest morning light. Then, they had a mind-blowing second round._

_The end!_

Toris dropped the paper, letting it slide onto the granite.

“That was.. an experience.”

“It would have been even better if you didn’t keep stopping, but I think it still came out great.”

Toris shook his head with a laugh, soon being interrupted by the buzz of his mobile phone. He was less that pleased to see his bosses contact name on the screen.

“Just one second, then you can read mine, ‘kay?"

Feliks nodded as he watched Toris exit the kitchen, stepping into the hallway and answering his call.

He couldn’t help himself- Feliks’ fingers inched closer to Toris’ paper with every passing second. It was no use, he was going to read it, Toris being there or not. He took the sheet into his hold and scanned the first line, written in extremely rough Polish. He still appreciated the notion, though.

_I don’t really want to recount the last time or whatever time before we had sex, so I’m just writing you this nice letter. I can probably guess that you’re upset that I didn’t play your game, so I wrote it in Polish, because I know you prefer that to Lithuanian, which I still don’t understand, but who am I to question any weird declaration you make._

Feliks smiled warmly, even though he was slightly disappointed not to find the story he had asked for.

_I really admire you, though, as crazy and unpredictable as you may be sometimes. That’s only one of the things I love so much about you- you somehow manage to have me worrying about you, all the time, even if there’s no immediate danger. I guess that’s just the effect you have on people, me especially._

Feliks’ brow furrowed after reading the last sentence. He knew that Toris tended to worry, but all the time?

_Having me worry over you is no use if we’re not going to be together._

But.. they were?

_Forever, I mean._

Feliks’ jaw loosened and his eyes widened after reading the final sentence on the page.

_Kochanie, wyjdziesz za mnie?_

His eyes darted up and down the page again and again, desperate to know if what he was reading was real life, and not just a dream, or maybe some sick joke. Toris had never been one to joke, though.

Toris sighed as he returned to his seat at the counter, dropping his phone on the cold stone that, from what Toris could only guess was boredom, Feliks’ face was pressed against.

“Alright, where were..”

Toris looked to Feliks’ hands, underneath which his paper rested on the countertop.

“You- you read it without me?!”

Feliks slowly lifted his face from the table.

“Yes, Toris.”

Toris’ face was plastered with confusion, anticipation, and suspense all in one.

Feliks revealed his entire face, which Toris immediately noticed was soaking with tears.

“I do! I will marry you!”

He lifted himself from his own seat across from Toris and scurried around the corner of the countertop, planting himself right on Toris’ lap with an _oomph_.

Toris chuckled. “Wow, I wish I could’ve been here for my own proposal.” Feliks finished the sentence himself with a deep, desperate kiss to Toris’ lips.

“How clever of you to incorporate this into my activity!”

“Ha, I saw the opportunity and took it, I guess.”

Feliks planted another kiss.

“I’m glad you did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious, "Kochanie, wyjdziesz za mnie?" directly translates to "Darling, will you marry me?". How cute! ;)
> 
> Requests below!


	16. Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portugal and Netherlands have some good, old fashioned sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by SnowAngelss. I hope you enjoy! ⊂((・▽・))⊃
> 
> As for their names, I call Holland Abel and Portugal Jo, which is short for João, which I am too lazy to type every four seconds.

Abel cupped the tan cheek beneath him, continuing their previously started kiss. Jo responded happily under his touch and as seductively as he could manage, he dragged his tongue along Abel’s lower lip, sending an electric jolt of pleasure down the taller man’s spine. Abel stayed, propped on his own forearms, above Jo as the latter’s hands wandered, gradually moving lower with every readjustment.

Abel pulled his lips from where they had been latched to his companion’s. He settled himself to be sitting on his knees, between Jo’s legs on the bed. Jo, almost instantaneously, took this an invitation to crawl up on Abel’s lap and make himself comfortable there. He did just that, wrapping his legs around the significantly larger man’s waist.

He inched his hands to the back of Abel’s neck and laced them together, resting on his lover’s nape. He planted another kiss on the familiar pair of always-pouting lips that he loved so, so much.

The kiss bloomed into a continuation of their make-out session, as he and Abel alike gently worked their lips together. They went on like that for a few minutes more, before Jo leaned backwards slightly, pulling their lips apart. Abel sighed and looked at the ceiling in slight frustration with the pause in their activities.

“Why do you keep stopping?” He inquired, placing his hands on either side of Jo’s surprisingly slim and toned waist.

Had he been working out, dieting, or something? Answers evaded him as he watched Jo’s eyes roll.

“Let’s do something more interesting,” Jo suggested, staring into Abel’s glare with the glowing orbs he usually wore.

“Are you calling me boring?”

“Only a little bit.” Jo was quick to pepper the area around Abel’s mouth with kisses, from his nose to his chin, in a small attempt to apologize. “I’m just kidding. But we haven’t.. you know, for a while now, right?”

“I.. guess not.”

“I don’t really know what’s up with that,” Jo wondered, mostly to himself, as he watched his hands move around to Abel’s shoulder blades, gently massaging the spots on either side of his torso in the casual sort of way.

“We’ve both been busy, I suppose..” Abel muttered, bringing his lips to the collarbone that was slightly exposed in the thin, loosely fitting pullover Jo wore.

“You suppose..” Jo smirked, running his hands up through Abel’s soft, currently un-gelled hair. He breathed slightly heavier with each passing moment, feeling Abel’s lips over his shoulders and chest. “So.. yeah?”

Abel gave a small “mhm” sound into Jo’s neck, where he continued to kiss and suck gently. Jo smiled softly as he massaged his hands through the yellow hair.

“Sit back, then,” Jo instructed. Abel lifted his head and, soon after, an eyebrow, confused as to what Jo was getting at. “Let me blow you, kay?”

Abel blinked blankly a few times, before giving his head a quick shake and nodding. Jo was quite confident sometimes, but he had never volunteered to do oral on his own right.

Abel prided himself on his skills at oral sex- sometimes he would smile just knowing he was better at that than his lover. It wasn’t anything personal, it was simply the truth.

“Whatever you say.” Abel did as told, moving past Jo towards the headboard and settling himself there. He leaned backwards, relaxing into his new position. Jo was quick to turn around as well and plant himself between Abel’s legs, which with a little bit of force from both parties, he had spread just enough to give him some room to breathe.

Jo, as eagerly as ever, began unbuttoning Abel’s pants. 

“You’re in a hurry.”

“Yes! I’ve been practicing, you see.”

“Practicing? On what?”

“I thought you would notice all the bananas disappearing in our house,” Jo said with a wink, painting a look of shock and almost disgust on Abel’s face. “Don’t worry, babe, I’m amazing now.”

“Really.”

“Yes! If you would shut up I’d show you.”

Abel’s eyelids flicked shut with the shaking of his head.

How the hell could he have fallen for this idiot?

Jo tugged the waist of Abel’s pants down quickly, soon followed by the boxer shorts. Jo frowned at the sight of Abel’s completely limp member.

“What, am I too boring for you?” Able teased, raising an eyebrow at the man situated between his legs.

Jo licked his lips in what could only be read as jokingly to Abel. “Not at all.”

He wrapped limber fingers around his lover’s sex, stroking slowly as Abel released a harsh noise through his teeth. Jo flashed a toothy

grin, satisfied with the effect he had after only a second touch. He tugged at the harsh pace he typically did, desperate to get on with what he had been wanting to do for so long.

Jo frowned after moments more of helpless stroking to the member, which seemed just about as soft as it was when they first got started about a half hour earlier. 

“Goddamn It, get hard!”

Abel sneered. “You can’t just say that and expect it to happen.”

Jo grunted quietly to himself, continuing to pump the cock in his face with increasing vigor. “It should, though,” he mumbled. “I’ve been jerking it forever.”

“I’ll try harder,” Abel said sarcastically, bringing his hands down to Jo’s head of hair. He gripped the brown between his fingers and gently guided Jo’s head from where it was above his dick to completely over his dick.

Jo didn’t exactly mind his boyfriend’s bluntness in what he wanted to happen- he would engulf the member gladly, only after giving a slow, cautious lick from about halfway down to the tip of the head. Just like on the banana.

Abel grunted. “Try doing that, but start.. lower.”

Jo’s eyebrows furrowed, forming a W. “What are you, some kind of sex coach?”

“I’m trying to help you.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t ask. Let me do my thing.”

Abel shook his head, his small disappointed stint being cut short with the sensation of a tongue dragging from his ballsack up to, sure enough, the very tip. He appreciated Jo taking heed of his advice, vocalizing said appreciation with a moan.

If anything was going to get him hard or even make him come right there, it was the way Jo shoved himself, full force, onto Abel’s dick. His motion was punctuated with a gag, Abel’s now growing member hitting the back of his throat.

“H- holy shit, is that how you eat a banana?”

Jo gave a playful smack to Abel’s hip and, muffled, squeaked the words ‘shut up’.

After the first few subconscious bucks of Abel’s hips, Jo was able to adjust fairly well. He took as much as he could, albeit not very much. He did pull himself back enough to not be gagging anymore. His tongue swirled the now swollen tip, dragging a groan from Abel above him. He continued with moving his wet ring of lips up and down around the man’s sex, leaving Abel in a moaning and groaning mess.

He was hard, he knew that for sure.

“Oh.. okay, I’m hard now, are you happy?” Abel shot, the harshness of the statement getting lost in his quivering words.

Jo lifted his head. “Hm..” He inspected the hard member in a playful way, gripping it in different areas as he “scanned” it. Fondling Abel’s balls, he said “Yes, I am.”

“All.. alright. Turn around so I can finger you.”

“Ooo, I like a demanding Abel.”

“I’m not trying to be sexy, I’m just telling you what to do.”

Jo rolled his eyes for what felt like the 1000th time that night, but still sat up on the bed. He adjusted himself so he sat just above Abel’s stomach, ass facing the man, only after removing his own clothing. He gave Abel enough access to his entrance as well as enough space to continue licking and bobbing the well-hard member, and that he did.

Abel reached to the nightstand, grabbing the bottle that Jo always had placed there. It was a topic of protest from Abel’s side, always thinking someone might come into their room and that being the first thing they see. He did realize what a good idea it was in moments like these, though.

As Jo still sucked away, bringing Abel closer and closer with every swirl of the tip, he slathered a quality amount of liquid onto his single digit. He traced the hole lightly, around the edge and the area surrounding it. Jo shivered at the cold touch to his much-neglected regions. 

Abel happily, without asking Jo for any input, inserted a finger, causing Jo to cry out for a short second.

“Jesus, ask before!”

Abel apologized by running his free hand down Jo’s side, bringing it around to his stomach and giving his only partially hard member a short squeeze.

Abel began the movement of his finger, slow at first, but quickly gaining speed in his thrusting and curling. After working at it for a bit, Abel entered another finger and began turning the two around in the hole in unison. Jo quivered at the sting, pulling himself away from Abel’s dick.

“ _Uhh_.. Abe, that’s good..”

Abel smiled, satisfied in the pleasure he was able to bring his boyfriend.

After what was deemed to be an appropriate preparation, Jo moaned, “God, I need your cock.”

Abel, as eager as Jo at this point, dragged his fingers from where they were inside Jo. Jo was able to turn himself around without help- he sat up and pivoted on his one knee, giving him the ability to now flip his leg over Abel’s abdomen, bringing them face to face.

Jo, panting, blindly searched for Abel’s well-prepared member. He gripped it, scooting himself backwards over it. He lined it with his own opening, pushing himself down onto it and hissing a curse as he sat himself down.

Abel’s hands found their place on the side of Jo’s still waist, steadying him over himself. The pleasure wasn’t one sided for Jo- Abel shivered at the tightness now surrounding his member.

Jo gave a cautious rock of his hips, causing Abel to wince slightly.

He was quick to apologize, bending over and pressing his chest to Abel’s. He kissed the slightly parted lips, only before beginning to push himself against the dick inside of him.

He found his rhythm- give a few forceful thrusts, before slowing down and stroking Abel’s member with his body. This only left Abel a mess beneath him- moans and grunts pouring from his mouth as Jo forced himself against his tightening member.

“F- fuck, Jo..”

Jo remained silent, disregarding his chorus of whines and moans. 

“Jo, could you get on your.. _ugh_ , back?”

Jo stopped his movements with a nod, sitting up and moving off of Abel’s torso, giving him enough space to sit up himself.

Jo landed on his back with a smile, Abel adjusting his position above him. He lined himself up like Jo had done previously, pushing in once more. He found the previously lost rhythm, thrusting faster and faster.

He must have struck Jo’s bundle of nerves, because Jo mewled a particularly wanton moan. Abel shuddered.

“Oh my god.. do that again.”

Abel did as instructed, thrusting into Jo’s most sensitive spot once more.

With Jo whining like a maniac, Abel’s pace continued to gain speed until he could barely control himself at all. Jo’s expression visibly grew uncomfortable.

“Ah.. ah.. Abel, s- slow down,” he whimpered, his hands pressing Abel’s sculpted stomach. “It’s good, but.. Ah! Slow down.”

Abel ignored the request, much to Jo’s chagrin. If anything, he gained speed in the bucking of his hips. He was too invested- hot breaths pressing from parted lips, his lover beneath him.

“Abel!”

Abel froze in his movements, eyes wide at Jo’s obviously frustrated expression.

“You have to listen to me.”

“I- I’m sorry. You’re just.. I’m sorry.”

Jo’s eyelids flicked shut with a sigh.

“Are you going to continue, then?”

Abel nodded, continuing again, this time more gentle, slower. He took the liberty of wrapping his own nimble fingers around Jo’s neglected member, stroking in time with his thrusts.

Before too long, he had Jo whining and whimpering again, now at an appropriate pace.

“Mm.. Abe, I’m gonna come,” Jo mewled, his back arching off the sheets below the two of them.

Abel took it upon himself to make so happen, increasing the frequency of his stroking as well as his hips.

It wasn’t long until Jo released himself, breaths heavy and face pink. Abel slipped himself out and immediately took to stroking out his own finale, finishing onto Jo’s stomach.

They breathed, still, together, for a moment more; before Jo, disregarding the liquid pooling on his stomach, sat up to meet face-to-face with Abel.

He planted a kiss on the panting lips, the tips of his fingers brushing his chin.

Abel smiled, pulling his lips towards his own once more.

“Hey,” Jo started, separating their mouths for only a moment. “I love you.”

Muttered in words Jo didn’t understand, Abel responded “ _Ik hou ook van je, schoonheid_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love these two assholes_へ__(‾◡◝ )>
> 
> Requests are still open, so comment below! See you on Wednesday~~


	17. Hooker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany and Japan fuck Italy, a prostitute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by loveglasses! I hope you like it :3

The bright, flashing neon lights illuminating the typically dull brown orbs of his workmate, Kiku, had a certain effect on the way Ludwig was thinking.

Maybe it was after the long day, or week, in the Detective Ward of the city police force, or maybe it was simply the delusion of such an illegitimate place such as the one where Kiku, in all of his silent prowess, had gotten him to go to. It was his birthday, after all, and If anyone knew what Ludwig needed most it was his right-hand assistant, Detective Honda.

Kiku“What the hell is this place?” Ludwig questioned to Kiku, who stood, hands in his pockets, staring at the lights.

“It’s your birthday present, Sir.” Kiku turned to face Ludwig’s slightly disgusted expression. “Happy birthday. Shall we go in?”

Ludwig sighed. “I suppose, since we are already here..”

Kiku gave a short nod and entered the building, Ludwig already losing him in the strange lighting and stranger crowds.

Ludwig, after only one look around the room, gagged. It was almost like an arena, with one main stage in the center of the gymnasium-like room. Surrounding the stage was a number of seats, filled with essentially needful patrons. Lining the wall of the room was a number of tables and chairs, filled with men with money to spare and women to collect said money. On the farthest wall, Ludwig noted, was a line of doors, some shut, some open. That’s where Kiku was making his way, he realized all too late.

“Honda! Where do you think you’re going?” Kiku stopped short in his step, nearly tripping a waitress carrying a tray of god knows what kind of drink. Ludwig stepped closer in order to interrogate. “You think.. I’m going to sit in some.. some shanty place like this, out in the open?”

“In fact, I do not think that at all. I’m aware of your fear of exhibition.”

Ludwig’s face flushed tomato red. “Wh-what?”

“I exchanged a few emails with your brother, in preparation for your birthday.” Kiku tapped his chin. “He’s quite the personality.”

Ludwig was speechless.

“Wait, how does he even know-”

Kiku continued off towards the back wall, leaving Ludwig in his dust. What had that man in such a hurry, Ludwig couldn’t help but ponder before he shadowed.

Kiku, after swimming through crowds of people, finally arrived at the back wall with Ludwig in tow. He began scanning the closed doors for the fateful number 5, which he had booked for the night. He found it towards the farther end of the wall, and led Ludwig there. He stood to the right of the sliding door, giving Ludwig enough room to enter without himself being seen by whoever was inside.

It wasn’t his night, after all, and he knew so.

Ludwig ran a few fingers through his hair.

“Alright, Kiku, it’s time to start explaining yourself, before I-”

Kiku interrupted him with the nudge of his arm, sliding the door open easily.

Ludwig’s face fell to an even deeper crimson at the sight of the beauty inside.

The room was almost completely empty, with a generously sized bed placed dead center. It was dressed with pillows and blankets of ridiculous amounts, as well as.. a girl. A girl, in a yellow dress decked with lace. She batted her obviously fake eyelashes and glanced up to the doorway.

“Hello-”

Ludwig slammed the door shut.

“Is that a prostitute?” Ludwig questioned, his voice having lowered significantly. 

“Not necessarily.”

“What?!”

“Sir, I’ve only arranged for and hour and a half of this kind girl’s time. I would suggest you take advantage of it..” Kiku glared Ludwig dead in the eye. “Unless you want to pay.”

Kiku knew how Ludwig could get about money sometimes- it was one of his few weaknesses. 

Ludwig grumbled to himself before giving a short heave of breath.

“Okay, fine. I’ll go in there, but you’re coming with me.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I’m not interested in anything.. sexual here in this cesspool. I need someone in there to keep things appropriate whilst I spend some time, that you are demanding, with the damn girl.” He punctuated his short rant with a scoff.

“Alright, then, open the door.”

Ludwig was surprised how easily his partner accepted the offer, considering how stubborn he could tend to be at times. 

He slid the door open himself this time, revealing the girl once more.

“Hello, you’re Ludwig, I presume?”

Ludwig was shot with an electric shock. 

That was most certainly not a girl, judging by the sound of her voice. He leaned over to Kiku, who had since joined him in the doorway.

“Is that a man?”

“Yes. This club specializes in men dressed as women.”

“I- I-”

“Give it up, Beilschmidt, almost everyone in the ward knows you’re a flaming homosexual.”

Ludwig sulked for a short moment.

“Of course they do.”

“It’s no hurt, sir.”

Ludwig’s eyes shot open as wide as they could manage at the air of casualness Kiku had with his words.

The ‘girl’ smiled, and the two detectives responded the same.

“Hello, my name is Kiku.” He held a hand to Ludwig, whose face was probably at this point somewhere past purple. “This is my associate, Ludwig.”

Kiku kicked the door shut behind him, trapping himself and Ludwig in the room.

“Nice to see you.” 

The boy rose from the bed and made his way to Kiku, and leaning into his ear, whispered; “You know this is going to cost extra for two, right?”

Kiku nodded, eyes shut. Ludwig couldn’t hear what they were saying, and he frankly didn’t want to know. The boy quickly turned his attention to Ludwig, who was nearly shaking with all the shock he was experiencing at the moment. 

“Ludwig~” The boy sang, welcoming himself to a fist full of Ludwig’s shirt. “My name is Feliciano. You can call me Feli, though, if you think it suits me better.” He released the shirt, turning his back to the two still in the doorway. Ludwig watched the dress sway, back and forth, and could only imagine Kiku doing the same as Feliciano walked back over to the bed, crossing his legs as he sat down.

“Come join me.”

Ludwig looked to Kiku, who was already sliding his back down the door. He knew his place, and it wasn’t on the bed, that he knew for sure.

Ludwig, however, was on his way to the bed when he was quickly jerked downwards by a tug to his tie. It was Feliciano, of course, pulling him to the bed desperately fast.

It wasn’t until this strange duo had walked in the door of his workspace that Feliciano had felt such feelings for a patron. It was just another day, that he knew, but there was something ridiculously intoxicating about the tall, heavily accented blonde man. Maybe it was something along the lines of adorable, he didn’t know. What he did know is that he absolutely needed that man to fuck him completely senseless. A short hit from the smaller asian guy probably wouldn’t hurt, although Feliciano did find it a little weird that two workmates would come together to a brothel and equally strange that the man had placed himself on the floor. Though, It wasn’t his place to judge the patrons.

Ludwig essentially tripped onto the spot next to Feliciano on the bed, forcing a short laugh out of the latter. He tried to keep it low-key, but it was no use. 

Ludwig turned himself over and sat up on the bed, and as he did son Feliciano scooted himself closer. This left only about two inches between the two of them, making it easy to maintain the bright-red shade of his face.

“Sorry I made you fall, Luddy,” Feliciano apologized with a pout, placing a hand on the large, unfairly toned thigh. Ludwig shivered.

“It’s- It’s no problem. I would appreciate if you didn’t call me that, though.”

Feliciano’s courage dropped about ten levels. Maybe this wasn’t the night he would be ravaged by the mysterious tall man. Another night, maybe,

but unfortunately not tonight.

“So, Ludwig, what do you do for work?” Feliciano tried, attempting to break the unwelcome wall of ice between them.

“Er- Kiku, here, and I are detectives for the police.”

“Oooh, detectives!” Feliciano placed a hand on Ludwig’s shoulder, pressing gently and giving himself leeway to whisper in his ear. “That’s so hot.”

“Um.. thank you, I suppose.”

Ludwig glanced at Kiku, who was still on the floor, watching the scene play out on the bed. His eyes widened at Ludwig with expectation, almost a little frustratedly.

“So, um.. Feliciano.”

Feliciano, who was looking in the other direction out of pure awkwardness, turned his attention directly at Ludwig. “Yes?”

Ludwig coughed. “What do you think about anal sex?”

Kiku’s face hit his knees from embarrassment.

“I..” Feliciano attempted to meet his gaze with Ludwig in the uncomfortable moment. “I.. enjoy it, I guess.”

Ludwig nodded at Feliciano’s answer as Kiku simply shook his head across the room in a condescending way, his face plastered with a frown.

Ludwig couldn’t help it. He had never been with a man before, let alone with one of his colleagues across the room. Kiku scoffed.

“You’re going to have to do better than that, Beilschmidt.”

Kiku stood from where he had planted himself and approached the bed, sitting down on the other side of Feliciano from Ludwig. He brought a hand up to the brown-haired man’s chin, tilting his face towards himself. He glanced the soft features up and down and placed a kiss on the chin in his fingers.

“You are truly a specimen, Feliciano.”

Where in the absolute hell had this version of Honda come from?!

Feliciano giggled. “Why, thank you, sir,” He answered happily, giving Kiku’s thigh a light brush with slender fingers.

The rather heavy petting didn’t stop, much to Ludwig’s distaste. Kiku brushed a hand through Feliciano’s auburn-brown locks, down his neck and shoulders, all the way down his dress to his knee. Ludwig winced.

Feliciano accepted the affection with great joy, running his palm up and down the length of Kiku’s thigh.

Kiku, bringing his face closer to Feliciano’s, laughed almost maliciously. It was completely out of his partner’s character, Ludwig noted, especially as their faces met with one another, their lips locking. 

Kiku worked at Feliciano’s lower lip, pulling his kiss of there and gnawing gently as Feliciano did the same to Kiku. 

Ludwig sat, frozen, watching Feliciano and Kiku make out, without him. It was his birthday, after all. Maybe he had some right.

He placed a hand on Feliciano’s shoulder, drawing the small man’s attention at himself. He was quick to slide his hand over to Feliciano’s neck, drawing him for his own kiss. 

As he worked their lips together, it struck him that it may have been his first time kissing a man. He couldn’t complain- it wasn’t un arousing.

Feliciano’s, as well as his own, breath was getting heavier with each pull of their mouths. They continued to move their mouths together in unison as their hands wandered across each other’s unfamiliar skin and curves of the body. The welcoming dip of Feliciano’s lower back to his ass was determined a perfect spot by Ludwig, where he rested his hands and massaged the spot slowly, his hands inching downwards with every movement. Feliciano whimpered under his touch as Ludwig felt the blood rushing down at a faster pace than he really pleased. 

His eyelids opened, although he hadn't even realized that they closed in the first place. As Feliciano, eyes still closed, moved himself downwards, landing at Ludwig’s neck. This gave Ludwig enough of a view of Kiku to see he was palming his still clothed crotch, albeit not really giving any attention to the scene playing out to his left. He seemed elsewhere, until seeing Ludwig looking at him from the corner of his eye. He gave a short nod of acknowledgment, not even pausing the lazy rolling of his palm against his crotch. Ludwig groaned, returning his attention to Feliciano, who was at this point essentially biting his collarbone.

Ludwig ran his hand through Feliciano’s hair shortly, pulling the smaller man’s head to his chest.

Feliciano looked up, his head still in Ludwig’s hand.

“Would you like me to suck you off, sir?”

Ludwig shivered, yet quickly followed with a nod.

“Go ahead.”

Feliciano beamed, ducking his head again to focus his view on Ludwig’s quickly tenting pants. He was quick to undo them, flushing Ludwig’s face as his member became exposed to the two others in the room.

Feliciano grabbed and stroked Ludwig to full hardness, pulling a hiss from his lips.

Kiku watched as Feliciano engulfed Ludwig hastily and completely. His own grinding grew a little quicker, a little more constant with every bob of Feliciano’s head.

Ludwig’s breathing grew more erratic, and heavier as Feliciano dragged the inside of his mouth around Ludwig’s sex, which was already dribbling enough pre cum for the three of them.

“Feli,” Kiku asked, with every intention of kindness. Feliciano responded by removing his mouth from around Ludwig, glancing over his shoulder. “I’m going to stretch you.”

Feliciano nodded with a grin, returning his mouth to Ludwig’s dick, being reunited with Ludwig’s hisses and groans of pleasure. His chest was filled with some fuzzy feeling- no patrons in the past had ever been considerate enough to prepare him, it was always about them and their pleasure. Feliciano didn’t worry about it too much, knowing what he would be earning from only an hour or two of pain a night. This was something knew, though. This was the first time someone had genuinely cared.

All of these confusing new emotions swirled around his head as he continued to work his way towards Ludwig’s orgasm, sucking the head and twisting a palm around the base. Ludwig, at this point, was moaning like crazy and only just barely holding himself back.

Feliciano felt his dress being pushed up from behind him. Kiku was revealing to himself Feliciano’s completely bare ass, as well as his only slightly hardened member.

Kiku smirked quietly, his own cock already twitching happily in his uniform.

He gripped the voluptuous cheeks before him, squeezing and pulling the small amount of fat that was present. It appeared to Ludwig that he was doing more an inspection than some sort of sexual act, which only added to the confusion and rush of the moment.

Kiku brushed a single finger over the puckered skin between Feliciano’s butt cheeks, drawing a shiver from Feliciano. This didn’t stop him from continuing to suck away happily.

Kiku toyed with a finger around the edge of Feliciano’s asshole, tracing the shape slowly. The opening quivered, only begging for stimulation. Kiku gave Feliciano what he was begging for so much, pressing his single digit inside him. Feliciano squeaked around Ludwig’s dick, drawing a mewl from the blonde man.

Kiku swirled his finger around the edge without the help of a lubricant. Feliciano didn’t pause the sucking of Ludwig’s member as another finger entered his opening like it had happened for him so many times before. It was always interesting to see who would do what and how it would be different from the last patron, but this was absolutely brand new.

Ludwig heaved heavy breaths, his oncoming orgasm apparent. Feliciano took the liberty of removing himself. He smashed his and Ludwig’s mouths together, Ludwig at first a little reluctant to fondle what had just been sucking his own cock. He did so happily, though, Feliciano equally as enthusiastic.

After he prepared him for what Kiku deemed to be an appropriate amount of time Kiku grunted quietly. “Ludwig, would you like to do the honors?”

Ludwig winced at the deadpan in his partner’s voice. How could he possibly stay so composed in this situation? He pulled away from Feliciano’s lips as a minuscule gasp escaped the small man.

“I suppose I would. Turn around, Feli.” Feliciano smiled.

The three mutually decided to adjust positions so that Feliciano was on all fours, Kiku kneeling in front of his front side on the bed and Ludwig behind him, on his knees as well. Kiku’s pants had since dropped, and Feliciano was stroking the erection in anticipation. Ludwig hadn’t began yet, and he knew the two other sets of eyes were on him as he adjusted his positioning so he could enter Feliciano comfortably. For what felt like the 100th time that night, he noted to himself that he had never been with a man before. This he remembered as he struggled to find a good angle to sheath himself inside from.

“What are you waiting for, Luddy?”

Ludwig gnawed his lower lip at the sound of the nickname. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

And with that, Ludwig lined himself up with Feliciano’s opening and forced himself in. Feliciano whimpered, accidentally gripping Kiku’s cock in his hand a little too tight. Kiku cringed, but the pain was easily replaced by pleasure at the sound of Ludwig’s moan.

Ludwig hissed through his teeth, adjusting to the new warmth and tightness of Feliciano’s body. He was rather quick to begin moving, though. He pulled his own head backwards, as if he was going to pull out, before thrusting himself back in and drawing a moan out of Feliciano. Feliciano whimpered helplessly at the feeling of Ludwig’s tip hitting his deepest spot.

“Ohhh.. Ludwig! You’re so _big,_ it feels so good!”

Ludwig moaned, finding his pace. As he thrusted, Feliciano was left a whining and whimpering mess, his limber fingers still holding Kiku. Kiku was silent, his eyes focused on Feliciano’s contorting face as he struggled to even give a single stroke in his lewd state. His eyelids flicked shut as his parted lips continued to huff heavy breaths and moans.

“Uh- Ugh, Feliciano..” Ludwig mumbled, his back arching and hair dropping over his forehead and eyes.

Kiku, slightly unsatisfied with his lack of attention, adjusted his positioning so that his Feliciano would be looking his penis straight in the eye upon the opening of his eyes. His intention worked- Feliciano’s eyes opened, and he almost immediately craned his neck a bit so he could slip Kiku into his mouth.

He wined and whimpered around Ludwig’s rapidly wetting member, only adding to Kiku’s euphoria. He swirled his tongue around the tip like he had done to Ludwig moments earlier, pulling a small groan from Kiku’s throat.

Ludwig’s thrusting grew even faster, slamming himself into Feliciano’s bunch of nerves. His buttocks tightened with every hit of his frontside to Feliciano’s backside, groans and sounds of pure pleasure still flowing steadily from his mouth.

“Fuck, Fel- Feliciano, is it alright if I- _ugh_ \- come inside of you?”

“Oh!” Feliciano squeaked from a particularly forceful buck of Ludwig’s hips. “Yes! Yes, please come in me! Please.”

_Jesus, he sure is a professional_ , Kiku thought to himself with a sneer, watching Feliciano return his head to Kiku’s member. His sucking was increasing in intensity- most likely in desperation to make Kiku come as Ludwig did as well.

Ludwig did just that- releasing himself into Feliciano with a groan, the fingers he had digging into Feliciano’s hips turned white. Feliciano whined along with him, although his main focus was on making his blowjob come. He sucked with such intensity at the tip that he had enough room for a hand around the base, stroking the small patch of skin at the same rate his mouth was moving.

Kiku, without any sort of warning, came into Feliciano’s mouth, which proved to be no problem for him. He swallowed happily, pulling himself off as Ludwig pulled himself out.

Feliciano rose to his knees as Ludwig and Kiku stayed put, panting out the final moments of their collective orgasm.

After a moment more of recuperation, Feliciano spoke.

“Mr. Kiku, would you like to fuck me now?”

—

Ludwig exited the building on shaky legs, Kiku following behind in a similar fashion. They both walked to the edge of the sidewalk, Kiku waving his hand for a taxi. It pulled to the curb, and the two entered the car.

Ludwig rattled off the directions for his apartment, and the car was off.

He finally broke the silence that had started as soon as the two exited Feliciano’s room.

“I had no idea you were homosexual, Honda.”

“I’m not. I just don’t really care. In fact, I have a girlfriend.”

“Wha- wait, you’re in a relationship? And you’re willing to do _that_?”

“We like to keep things casual.”

Ludwig shook his head with a chuckle. “I suppose I didn’t know the first thing about you, Officer. And yet, you knew enough about me to bring me to a place like _this_.”

“I know enough about you to be able to give you this.” Kiku handed a piece of paper out of his pocket. Ludwig unfolded it to find a phone number. “I saw the way you were looking at that boy, Detective Beilschmidt.”

Ludwig’s mouth gaped. He was simply speechless.

“Happy Birthday, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops my hand slipped and I accidentally made myself trash for another ship¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also, sorry because I feel like it's really anticlimactic (haha climax funny get it.. bcuz sex) but I hope you still enjoy!
> 
> I'm happy to take requests! (Still)


	18. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spain (kind of) surprises Romano- with sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by one of my favorite people ever, WolffezStar! Thank you for your awesome support and I hope you enjoyy~
> 
> ((Also, self-indulgence time! Today, July 8th, is my birthday!! SpaMano was a great birthday present from myself!))

o kicked his shoes off onto the mat they had settled nicely at the side of the door with a sigh. Another long day, another crazy fiasco most likely caused by his own impotent brother that he had been forced to fix. And no lunch break, on top of that.

By this point, it was far past midnight, Lovino knew. There was no chance Antonio was actually conscious- much less any sort of prepared for interaction. It was no problem to Lovino, though. He honestly couldn’t care less.

He trudged his way up the dark stairwell to his and Antonio’s shared bedroom, surprised to see a light shining from under the door. Upon cracking it open, he frowned at the sight of his boyfriend’s ass pointed towards his face. Antonio had apparently settled himself at the very corner of their bed, his lower half drooping off while his face was smothered in a mess of blankets. It was obvious he didn’t mean to fall asleep in that sort of fashion. He was probably waiting for him.

“Hey. Spain.”

Antonio popped his head up suddenly, looking in all directions for the source of the voice. He peeked over his shoulder, his eyes meeting with a slouched Lovino in the doorway.

“Oh! Lovi, you’re finally home! Did I fall asleep or something?”

Lovino’s jaw slacked. “Yes, you did.”

“I’m sorry. I really wanted to wait for you.. Oh well.” Antonio crawled up the bed, settling himself in the more proper spot of his pillow. He nuzzled himself into the askew sheets.

“I’m going to shower,” Lovino started, turning from the bedroom door. “You can go to sleep, I don’t care.”

Antonio responded with a short “Mm” sound as he exited, himself drifting off to sleep quickly once again.

Lovino hurried through his typical showering routine, desperate to finally get some sleep. His mind wandered due to his state of exhaustion, wondering about the people he had been interacting with throughout the day. Primarily Antonio. 

_And his stupid fucking face. And stupid fucking ass. And stupid.. he’s dumb,_ Lovino thought to himself, scrubbing his body as his brain continued to play with these ideas.

_He’s also hot. Jesus, I’d tap that._

Lovino snorted at the stupidity behind his words- who even was it inside of him thinking that? It wasn’t him. That was..

He yawned. That was for sure.

_I would.. let that tap me. Is that even how it fucking works?_

Lovino shuddered simply at the _thought_ of the Spaniard ravaging his insides. His left hand continued to run over his arms, chest, and stomach- as his right hand crept to his own member, casually wrapping his fingers around the reasonable length. He didn’t make any sort of show out of it- he simply ran his hand up and down lazily, bringing himself to hardness, albeit not for any particular reason. Other than Antonio, which barely counted in Lovino’s eyes.

He grunted below his breath, not exactly worried about the supposedly lethargic Antonio hearing his activities. The chances he would actually process the quiet sounds of pleasure coming from Lovino were slim to none.

Lovino turned the shower off with a twist, stepping out and being quick to wrap a towel around his waist. He finished up his nightly routine before exiting the bathroom and returning to his bedroom, where Antonio was waiting for him.

Lovino winced at the sight before him as he entered the room.

“How was your shower, Lovi?” Mewled a stark naked Antonio, wearing nothing but a smile.

“It was fine. Where the hell are your clothes?”

“I dunno. Where are _yours_?”

“They’re in the closet, because I just got out of the damn shower!”

“Come on, Lovi,” Antonio griped. “I heard you.. _thinking about me_.”

“The fuck are you talking about? I wasn’t thinking about anyone.”

“‘ _Oh, Antonio! Fuck me!’.”_

“You’re exaggerating things.”

“So you admit that you were masturbating to me!”

Lovino flushed. “If you want to put it that way, you stupid bastard. Let me get dressed.”

“Aww, Lovi, I tried my best to surprise you!”

Lovino groaned, dropping his towel and making his way to crawl up the bed to Antonio. Antonio responded with a smile, setting his lover in the middle with a hand on his chin. He pulled Lovino’s lips towards his own, happy to savor the familiar taste that he had missed so much that day. Their own lips continued to massage each other’s as Lovino’s hand found it’s way to Antonio’s sculpted stomach. He ran his fingers over the abdomen, admittedly happy to be with his boyfriend after an exhausting day.

Antonio wrapped a hand around Lovino’s already partially-hard member, all thanks to his time alone in the shower. He tugged gently, drawing a breath himself as he felt the dick in his hand grow harder and harder with every sweep of his hand. 

Lovino’s jaw quivered, the feeling difference between his own hand and Antonio’s radically different. Antonio’s touch was far more gentle. He barely had any hesitations with his movements, pulling and rubbing his thumb confidently over the member that he knew so well. He knew which movements would trigger a quiver, a groan- the little things that always made Antonio grin with bliss.

Reaching for the nightstand with Lovino still above him, Antonio grabbed the bottle of lube he had pulled out upon Lovino leaving to go shower. He had had a hunch that _something_ was going to happen, wether it be sexual or not.

“Hey, Lovi,” Antonio called quietly. “Lay down.”

Lovino did just that, noticing the bottle in his lover’s hand. He adjusted so he would be on his back, settling himself between the two pillows at the headboard. Antonio found his place between his legs, propping them up so he would have easy access to his opening.

He made quick work of preparing Lovino, desperate already to get himself inside. By the time he was finishing up preparation, he had Lovino’s back arching and chants of his name pouring from his lips. 

When he had first come home that evening, Lovino had no intention of Antonio fucking him.

Things were always unpredictable with him, weren’t they?

Antonio jerked himself for a few moments as Lovino sat up, turning himself over so he would be on his hands and knees with Antonio still behind him. Antonio took the liberty of lining himself up with Lovino’s opening, pushing himself in slowly with a groan. 

_Torturously slowly,_ Lovino noted to himself as he cringed in slight pain. 

“Is that too bad?” Antonio asked soothingly, his hand rubbing circles over Lovino’s back.

“N- no, it’s fine.”

Antonio was positive he was lying, just a bit too coy to admit it. He still remained in place, comforting the resistant Lovino with soft words and softer coos of affection.

After Lovino essentially told him off by bucking his own hips backwards with a grunt, Antonio chuckled and started moving, pulling himself backwards and thrusting in gently. He repeated the motion, gaining his speed and rhythm as his fingernails began digging into Lovino’s sides.

Lovino had moved his palms to the top of the headboard, gripping with knuckles that were quickly fading to white. He whined as the member inside of him tugged and pulled at his walls like it had so many times before. As frustrating as the Spaniard tended to be at times, it was moments like this that made him remember why he loved the bastard so goddamn much. He was quick to express his affection with a chorus of grunts and moans as he pushed himself against the moving cock with every thrust of Antonio’s hips. 

“Mm.. Toni..” Lovino whimpered, the sound of his name making Antonio want to pull Lovino closer to his own chest. He did just that, bending himself over and meeting his own heated stomach to Lovino’s back, wrapping his arms around his torso. He pressed kisses to the moving shoulder blades beneath himself, groaning into the hot, sticky skin.

Lovino continued to moan Antonio’s name like a prayer as his own right hand crept down to his pulsating cock, like it had only moments before while he was still on his own. He attempted to stroke in time with Antonio’s thrusting, only to be stopped by one of his lover’s hands palming his own. He removed Lovino’s hand from his own member, only to replace it with his own and begin stroking. He met his hand’s motion with the rhythm of his own hips, doing his best to bring Lovino to the most powerful climax he could.

He continued on like this for a good five more thrusts, before he struck Lovino right in his bundle of nerves. Lovino arched his back, quivering, as he moaned Spain’s name. Antonio increased his thrusts, thrusting with an exhausting amount of force in his hips, continuing to tug at Lovino’s dick. He groaned as he felt Lovino release over his fingertips, the sticky liquid running through his digits, dripping onto the sheets.

Lovino whimpered as Antonio planted a hand on the small of his back, thrusting his own way to coming. Come he did, within the safety of his boyfriend with a groan. He stayed inside of Lovino, panting out his finale as Lovino did the same. He finally pulled out with a hiss, landing on his knees. Lovino turned around to face him, frowning.

“You really had to come inside?” He questioned.

“I was in the moment!” Antonio responded, hands up defensively.

Lovino rolled his eyes. “I’m going to take another fucking shower.” He rose from the bed.

“Let me join you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I’m so happy about all of the love I’ve been receiving about this story and I look forward to that continued support as this crazy little project finishes out (one day, I hope). I do have a short little something to say as I continue to fill requests and publish more chapters.
> 
> If you’ve requested something to me, anytime between when this first started in April all the way to now, PLEASE understand that I have written down your request and plan to complete it! I personally keep a document with every planned prompt for the whole 100 chapters and every time I get a request, I find that request’s place in my list.
> 
> What I think is the least efficient part of my process is the fact that I don’t write down the date I received the request. If I did, in fact, do that, then I could get your requests done, and you all could be on your way. The reason I do not do that is because at the end of the day, this is MY story. Do not get me wrong, I absolutely LOVE taking requests and making you guys happy by writing about your favorite pairings. But, this is my story, and I will complete it at the pace that I choose, as well as the order that I choose. I’m not IGNORING anyone’s request on complete purpose.
> 
> Tl;dr: Patience is a virtue.
> 
> That being said, all the requests I receive from here on out (they are still welcome at all times, no worries) will be put into another group that is slightly less prioritized, as I would like to get all of the older requests done first. Comment below!


	19. Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poland is a maid. Lithuania is his Master. Hilarity ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested a while back by.. someone!

It was no secret that Feliks Lukasweicz had Toris wrapped around his finger like string.

Anything the blonde said, instructed, or asked- Toris would have it done within the hour, or sooner.

When it came to their sex life, there was no exception.

This Toris was repeating again and again in his head as he turned the knob of the front door, letting himself in through their unlocked door.

“Oh, what a long day at work,” Toris called a little louder than natural, signaling to Feliks that he was now inside.

Feliks popped his head through the doorway of the kitchen, and Toris’ heart dropped to his stomach.

Clad in a black, lacy, _fitted_ maid’s outfit and stockings to match, a duster in hand. He had somehow managed to fit himself into a pair of white high heels, four inches at the very least. His hair was pushed back with a lacy white headband, displaying his pale skin for all to see.

Well, Toris.

Either way, he needed him, and he needed him _now_.

“Oh, Master Laurinaitis, I’m just finishing up with the cleaning. I hope you don’t mind that It took me a little longer than usual,” Feliks apologized with a hint of sensuality.

“Oh, it’s alright-“ Toris started, before being shot with a glare from Feliks for falling out of his assigned character. “I- I mean, it’s quite _not_ alright. I’m very punctual and I like things to be done on time.”

Feliks pouted. “I apologize, Master. But you should come see how clean the countertops are!”

Feliks turned around to walk back into the kitchen, before dropping the duster right in front of himself.

“Oh, oops!” Feliks gasped, bending down at the hip to pick it up, revealing his absolutely _bare_ ass to Toris, who was still left by the door with a pink face. Feliks took his sweet time in picking up the duster, waving his bottom around in the air suggestively. He finally rose, slowly, brushing his hand from his ankle to the top of his thigh, watching Toris over his shoulder. “I’m sorry about that. Let’s go.”

Toris, jaw slacked slightly, nodded shortly and followed as Feliks strutted into the kitchen.

Feliks was certainly getting into his character, but Toris was in no place to complain.

“See, Master? Isn’t my cleaning just _impeccable_?” Feliks asked, presenting the kitchen to Toris. It was, in fact, cleaned, unlike usual, which led Toris to wonder when he had time to do so.

“It’s..” Toris was hit with another small glare from Feliks, forcing him to remain in his dominating archetype. “It’s inadequate, actually. You’ve done a horrible job.”

“Oh, my,” Feliks muttered, placing a hand on his chest dramatically as he leaned against the kitchen island. “Is there.. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

Toris considered for a moment, genuinely pondering if there _was_ anything he could do.

“Yes,” Toris began, taking a step closer to his maid-dressed boyfriend. “You can suck me off, _then_ we can discuss furthermore.”

Feliks giggled with a nod, licking his lips seductivley. Toris almost laughed aloud, but managed to keep it in for the sake of his boyfriend’s endless self confidence.

Feliks, slowly and seductivley, sank to his knees, locking eyes with Toris the whole way down. Once settled in a kneel, he ran his hands over Toris’ thighs a few times, sort of warming him up. As he felt around his lover’s upper legs and stomach, he allowed himself to explore the region that he wanted the most a bit more. His fingers found the slowly growing bulge in Toris’ trousers, and he palmed the spot gently, his fingers brushing against the head through the cloth of Toris’ pants and underwear.

Feliks helped himself to the belt buckle, undoing it and slipping it away eagerly. He tossed it to the side casually, ruining the cleaning job he had just completed without a care in the world. He undid his pants quickly, eager to wrap his fingers in the belt loops and tug the waist down to Toris’ mid-thigh, pulling the boxer shorts with it.

Feliks smiled at the sight of his boyfriend’s already partially hard member, gladly taking it in hands and stroking gently. Toris hissed through his teeth, his hips bucking slightly at the pressure on his member. As Feliks continued to stroke and feel him, he was quick to wrap his fingers around the blonde hair and tug gently. Feliks hummed in appreciation, his tongue swirling the swollen head of Toris’ member.

Feliks continued to suck away happily, looking up at his Master until he was brought to full hardness. He pulled his head back, a trail of saliva dragging behind his lip.

“Master,” he sung, still holding Toris’ cock at the base. “Would you like me to bend over the counter and so you can fuck me until I’m screaming?”

Toris, intoxicated, stared back at Feliks. 

He brought himself back from hypnosis with a quick nod of his head. “Yes, yeah. That’s good.”

Feliks grinned, almost maniacally, as he stood up. He turned around and walked to the countertop, running his hands over the cold stone. 

“Oh wow, this is _so_ clean. How good would It feel to ruin it, Master?” Feliks cooed, as he propped himself up on his elbows and bent over the edge of the counter, presenting his ass to Toris.

Toris gave a short gasp, his hardened member doing more thinking than him at this point. He approached Feliks, grabbing him from behind at the hips. The slightly soft, shaped hips he loved- he dug his fingernails into the skin, leaving a mark that would remind him of this short, glorious moment in the near future.

He took the liberty of parting Feliks’ ass cheeks, seeing his already prepared opening.

“I always come prepared, Master.”

“Oh, shut up.”

Feliks giggled, shaking his ass back and forth in his signature teasing way as Toris gripped his own, unprepared member.

Normally he would want to take his time- but not in his state right now. Right now, he was needy. The way the ruffles brushed against Feliks’ thighs, or the way his lips felt around his cock- whatever it was, it was doing something.

Feliks gnawed on his lower lip as he felt the head of Toris’ dick brushing against his opening, a small whine slipping from his mouth. His whole body tingled as the throbbing member slipped through the ring of muscle into his loosened opening.

Toris pressed in to the base, hissing through his teeth slightly.

He pulled back gently, only to be shoved against by Feliks’ entire body. He shivered.

“Fuck me!” Feliks demanded, gripping the edge of the countertop with white fingers.

Toris did as demanded, slamming himself into his boyfriend with a grunt. Feliks whimpered helplessly, his whole body quivering at the strike to his ass.

_Just how he likes it_.

This Feliks repeated in his head as Toris thrusts grew more rapid still, himself chanting Feliks’ name like a prayer.

“Ugh.. _Master_ , you’re so good! Yes, ugh!”

Toris grunted, the thrusting of his hips not stopping for a second. “You- you could bring it down a few notches, I- I think.”

“But- _ugh_ , it feels so good!” Feliks moaned, slamming himself back on Toris’ member. “And besides, you- OH, FUCK.”

Toris stopped, eyes wide. “What? What did I do? Are you-”

“I’m fine! Don’t stop!”

Toris did as told, continuing his thrusting as Feliks writhed underneath him. His fingers dug into Feliks’ slightly plump sides as he felt his oncoming orgasm.

“Mm, yes- right there, fuck, don’t stop!”

Toris ignored his boyfriend’s drama and searched for his own orgasm, moans and grunts pouring from his parted lips.

He held on just a little tighter to Feliks’ hips, still desperately trying to bring himself to the finish that he was _that_ close to.

“Uhn.. Feliks, I’m- I’m gonna come,” he struggled, Feliks whining and squeaking from the power of his thrusting.

“Mm, yes?” Feliks cooed, knowing exactly what could get his boyfriend to finish.

“I bet you want to come in me. Don’t you, _Master_?”

Toris’ eyes rolled back in his head as his thrusting came to a pause, finishing inside of his boyfriend beneath him.

“Mm, fuck, Master, that feel- feels _so_ good,” Feliks groaned, reaching down to his member and stroking rapidly to finish. In all honesty, he had forgotten about his own pleasure in his desire to bring his boyfriend to a powerful orgasm.

He tugged harshly until a moan escaped his lips, his cum beginning to drip down the side of the countertop. A problem for future Feliks.

“Fuck, Feliks..” Toris mumbled, pulling himself out and, impulsively, attempting to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s torso.

Feliks resisted, shoving Toris off of his back and standing up straight, legs quivering in the heels.

“M- Master, did I do well for you?”

Toris rolled his eyes, remembering the little ‘fantasy’ Feliks had planned out before.

“Yes, Feliks,” Toris said, placing his hands on either of Feliks’ hips and pulling him closer. “You were amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I think I have a little explaining to do.. but I'll save it.
> 
> Long story short, shit was going down in my life, but I'm back now!
> 
> Requests down below（´・｀ ）♡


	20. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denmark and Norway are in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was probably requested by someone at some point but this was mostly self indulgent <3

“You’re my everything.”

Lukas only breathed, struggling to keep up with his partner.

“I don’t even know who I am without you..”

Lukas let out an elongated moan, his fingers gripping at the sheets desperately.

“Oh, god. You’re so beautiful.”

Lukas looked up at him with hazy eyes, his body jerking at the same rhythm of Mathias’ hips. He gently placed a hand on the other’s cheek, gazing longingly into the eyes above him. Mathias didn’t stop.

“You make me so..” Mathias panted, pausing to let out a short moan. “So happy.”

Lukas brought his other hand up, cupping the other man’s face in his palms. He tugged him down to place a kiss on his lips, catching Mathias’ bottom lip on his teeth and sucking gently as he attempted to pull away and give himself more room to move. Mathias whined quietly.

As Lukas let go, Mathias lowered himself from where he was in the strenuous position over Lukas, until his body laid over the other’s. He still propped himself up on elbows, though, his neck now directly over Lukas’ lips.

Lukas, placing a palm on his nape, lowered Mathias’ neck to meet his lips were he then went to work. Mathias didn’t stop.

“You.. are too perfect.”

Lukas groaned against the hot skin of Mathias’ neck, drawing a shudder.

Mathias continued grinding his hips into Lukas’, his finish coming close. But he would try to save it. He would save it.

“You’re the love of my fucking life, Lukas.”

Lukas hummed, the low frequency of his voice turning high quickly as Mathias gave a particularly sharp buck of his hips.

Lukas’ palm shifted upwards, into his lover’s hair. He wrapped and twirled his finger in the sea of blonde, still pressing hot breaths and moans onto Mathias’ neck.

“God. I might cry if you don’t say anything, Lukas.”

Lukas whimpered, truly unable to say anything. He was too heated. It was too much.

Mathias grunted, forcing his hips into Lukas’ again.

“I am so in love with..” he groaned. “With you.”

Lukas moaned through closed lips, sliding his palms from Mathias’ hair down to his middle back. With blunt fingernails, he dragged the digits down to Mathias’ sides. 

“Oh.. my g- god, Lukas..” Mathias struggled, ready to finish if he didn’t slow down.

Lukas wrapped his arms further back around Mathias’ torso, pulling him closer and telling him to as he struggled to catch his breath.

Mathias, his breath hitching and biceps quivering, increased the speed of his already rapidly thrusting hips.

He repeated Lukas’ name like a prayer until he felt the hot liquid against his stomach and the tightening around his member, also hearing a curse escape from Lukas’ lips.

“Oh my god. Oh.. my-”

That was it. He couldn’t handle the feeling, the heat. He finished, collapsing on top of his lover.

Mathias laying atop him, still inside, Lukas heaved a breath. Gradually, their breathing merged, becoming one unified pulse.

Mathias buried his face into the side of Lukas’ neck, breathing over the spot.

“Say something. Please.”

“I love you.”

Mathias was genuinely surprised to hear something from his typically reticent lover.

“You do?” Mathias asked, knowing the answer but asking anyways.

“I love you so much. There’s nothing I can say that means more than that.”

Mathias laughed, pulling away from Lukas’ opening and flopping down on the bed next to him. He brought his fingers to Lukas’ jawline, turning his head sideways so he could place a kiss on his lips. He smiled on his mouth, laughing into the kiss.

Lukas smiled. 

He really did love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST THINGS FIRST IM IN TEARS BCUZ I LOVE THESE TWO SO MUCH((´д｀))
> 
> second things second i'm sorry this is so short but I just wanted to pump something out as fast I could so yall would know I'm alive and well!! also i haven't written for anything besides school in a loooooong time so I needed to ease myself back into creative writing, not to mention porn
> 
> and LAST THING LAST leave requests for the future below! but hey with my track record maybe it will never get done ever but who's to say! i've missed yall so much and it's good to be back!!


End file.
